Overprotected
by ish.the.abstract
Summary: Sasuke's being overprotective and suddenly all the men have developed severe cases of overprotectiveness too...what the heck will happen? Main: sasusaku but also nejiten, shikaino, kakakure and naruhina...long chapter up!
1. Sasuke's Outburst

**Overprotected**

**Summary: **Sasuke's being overprotective and suddenly all the men have

developed severe cases of overprotectiveness too...what the heck will

happen? Main: sasusaku but also nejiten, shikaino, kakakure and

naruhina...new summary

**Author's note:** this was deleted a year ago because I think I rated it wrong, oh well….I'm posting this again…I hope you review

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it but I'd love to.

**Chapter 1:** Sasuke's outburst

Today is another bright and sunny day in Konoha and as usual, one loudmouth Naruto, one brooding Sasuke and one always cheery Sakura are waiting in the bridge for their perverted and very, very, VERY late sensei. Team 7 didn't notice but our certain Uchiha avenger kept stealing glances from our pink-haired kunoichi. He was debating with himself on why he kept on looking at her.

They are now 16, Naruto developed a look of his own which was not bad, Sasuke grew into a fine young man and Sakura transformed into a beautiful lady with the right curves on just the right places. Of course, the Uchiha didn't fail to notice this; so did every other guy in the village. When he first noticed the looks men where giving his female teammate, something woke up inside of him. A feeling of over protectiveness. Though he insisted to himself that it is not his duty to protect her and he doesn't have any feelings for her, he couldn't deny the fact that somehow, she was able to get through him and melt some of the ice in his heart.

Kakashi, after three long hours, arrived suddenly with a comical "poof."

"Good morning! Sorry I'm late, I was lost on…." But before he could finish, Naruto and Sakura screamed.

"**YOU'RE LATE!**"

"Thank you very much for informing me but I think I know that."

"..hn…"

"hmmph!"

"Anyway, what are we going to do today, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, training is cancelled today. Tsunade-sama just talked to all of us jounin-senseis before we went to our teams. She informed us that on the eve of the festival, there will be a gathering of all ninjas."

"You mean a dance?" Sakura interrupted.

"Not exactly a dance, more of a party, it's not formal so you don't have to worry. But you have to go with a partner."

"How come? I thought it wasn't formal?"

"You'll see why when you get there and all ninjas are required to come. Is that clear?"

"..hn.."

"Okay"

"Yes Kakashi-sensei"

"Now, there are my good students…..bye!" and with another poof, he disappeared.

After Kakashi left, all three ninjas are left with their own thoughts.

Sakura POV

**I would like to go with Sasuke-kun but I'm sure he'll reject me. Maybe Rock Lee would like to be my partner.**

Naruto POV

**I'll go with Hinata-chan! But what about that dog-boy Kiba…maybe he'll ask her too.**

Sasuke POV

**Who will I go with?**"

He looked at Naruto. He was grinning widely like an idiot.

**Nope, I am not going with that dobe!**

He looked at Sakura who was lost in her own world.

**Nope…..but maybe?...damn party!**

After hours of debating with themselves…..

Naruto POV

**I'll go with Hinata-chan no matter what!**

Sakura POV

**I guess Rock Lee would be alright.**

Sasuke POV

**Let's see who are the ninjas I'm acquainted with?**

**Lee- too youthful.**

**Neji-damned Hyuuga**

**Tenten-she'll go with the Hyuuga**

**Chouji-he'll go with his chips**

**Shikamaru-he'll be cloud watching all the time**

**Ino-too noisy**

**Shino-too freaky**

**Kiba-too loud**

**Hinata-too nervous**

**Naruto-simply a dobe**

**Sakura-annoying but….**

**I have no choice; I just have to settle with Sakura. If she asks me, I'll just have to simply accept. Now, here she comes…**

Sakura was finally done thinking and decided to go with Rock Lee but before that, she had to approach Naruto and Sasuke just so thy wouldn't wonder who she was going with.

"Uhmm, Naruto, Sasuke-kun…..I just wanna tell you, since I know Naruto wants to go with Hinata and sasuke-kun will probably say no, I'm going with Rock Lee."

"What, fuzzy eyebrows? Are you crazy?!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke was too shocked to speak. A vein popped out of his head and his left eye began to twitch.

"Sakura-chan, are you that desperate? Let me find a partner for you."

"Hey, Rock Lee's not that bad!"

**twitch**

"Well, okay then, go with him!"

"Uhmm…Sasuke-kun…." Sakura began.

**twitch**

"No"

"What?"

"I said no."

"What do you mean Sasuke-kun?"

"I said no, you are not going with Rock Lee."

"But Sasuke-kun……"

"You're going with me."

Birds chirping….

"What?!!!" Naruto screamed, "Are you really Sasuke? The Sasuke? The one who never volunteers for anything?"

"Can you please repeat it, Sasuke-kun?"

"You're annoying. You heard me so don't make me repeat myself."

"…"

"So it's settled Sakura-chan, you're going with Sasuke-teme."

"Okay then, I have to go, bye Naruto, bye Sasuke-kun and thank you."

Sakura walked back home in a daze.

After Sakura was out of earshot, Naruto faced Sasuke and grinned his fox-like grin.

"What?"

"You know what, Sasuke-teme."

"..hn.."

"You like Sakura-chan, don't you?"

"Shut up dobe"

"Hmmph….Sasuke-teme's in love with sakura-chan"

"Shut up!"

"Sasuke-teme's in love with sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme's in love with sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme's in love with sakura-chan"

"Stop that!"

"I won't until you tell me the truth. You were jealous, weren't you?"

Sasuke was starting to lose patience.

"Weren't you, teme?"

"…"

"Weren't you?"

"…"

This dobe never knows when to give up.

"Fine, I'll tell you, I'm jealous, happy now?!"

"Really, wait till I tell…"

"Don't even think about it."

"Huh, why?"

"Are you dumb or what? Just don't tell anybody, especially Sakura."

"Why?"

"Because she'll just cling to me like there's no tomorrow."

"oh….I won't tell but only if you tell her yourself."

"That what dobe?"

"That you like her and you were jealous of Rock Lee this morning."

"I can't."

"You should, she deserves to know. I've seen Sakura-chan cry all these years for you and now that she's reached her goal, I won't let you keep her from being happy. So tell her."

"Fine, I'll wait for the right time."

"Tell her at the party, she'll be ecstatic."

"..hn.."

"or else, I'll tell everyone else"

"Fine"

"bye then sasuke-teme, you better keep your promise!"

"..hn…"


	2. News

**Overprotected**

**Disclaimer: not mine!**

**Author's note: thank you to those who reviewed, they are greatly appreciated! This chapter will feature the other teams and of course, more sasusaku…**

**Chapter 2: News**

**Team Gai**

"MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! THERE WILL BE A DANCE AT THE EVE OF THE FESTIVAL AND ALL OF YOU MUST COME!"

"…"

"huh?"

"a dance!"

"why?", Tenten asked.

"BECAUSE, MY YOUNG BLOOMING FLOWER, TSUNADE-SAMA THINKS THIS IS A PERFECT TIME TO EXPOSE YOUR YOUTHFUL GLORY!"

Though Tenten doubts that was the real reason, she nodded her head and just asked another question, "Is it formal, a dance or something?"

"NO, BUT YOU SHOULD GO WITH A PARTNER AND ALL NINJAS ARE REQUIRED TO COME, ALL FOR THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!"

"OH GAI-SENSEI, THAT WAS TOUCHING!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

(AN: You know the drill) There were waves crashing in the seashore on the background as Gai and Lee hugged each other. Neji and Tenten just sweatdropped.

"Is that all?" the Hyuuga prodigy asked.

"YES MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT! NOW I SHALL RUN 500 LAPS AROUND KONOHA, SEE YOU AROUND!"

"WOW! GAI-SENSEI IS SO INSPIRING!" Lee proclaimed with stars in his eyes as he did his nice-guy pose and his teeth went "ping!"

"Wait, who'll you go with Lee?" Tenten asked.

"OF COURSE, NOBODY ELSE BUT MY BEAUTIFUL FLOWER, SAKURA-CHAN! I SHALL GO NOW, MY YOUTHFUL TEAMMATES AND IF I DON'T SUCCEED ON THIS MISSION, THEN I SHALL DO 200 PUSH-UPS AND RUN 1000 LAPS AROUND KONOHA!" and with that, Lee was gone in a flash.

"Uhmm, so Neji…" Tenten began.

"I'll go with you. See you." Then Neji bagan to walk away.

_Egotistical freak_, Tenten thought, _he used his Byakugan to read me! How dare he!...anyway, I'm going with him. Yay!_

Neji POV while walking

_Finally…_

**Asuma's team**

Ino wasn't that freakish about the "Sasuke" thing anymore so when she learned about the party, it was out of routine that she said, "I'll go with my Sasuke-kun!"

"Troublesome…"

"munch-munch"

After minutes of thinking, Ino finally said, "I don't think Sasuke-kun's going with me anyway so you'll go with me Shika-kun."

"How troublesome"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing"

"You did say something"

"I didn't. Geez Ino, stop being so troublesome."

"hmmph!"

Chouji grinned widely at the situation before him.

"What?!" said Ino.

"Nothing, you just look like lovers"

Ino and Shikamaru both surprisingly blushed at this comment.

"What are you talking about Chouji?" Ino asked, her cheeks as pink as Sakura's hair.

"Nothing, forget it, anyway, I'll get going, I'll look for a partner."

**Kurenai's team**

"All are required to come with a partner, is that clear?"

"Yes, Kurenai-sensei!"

"S-sure, K-kurenai-sensei."

"…"

"Any other questions?"

Hinata and Kiba exchanged curious glances. Kiba's eyes shone with mischief while Hinata blushed.

"We've been meaning to ask you sensei," Kiba began, "Are you and Asuma-sensei an item?"

"O-of course not! What gave you that idea?! Besides, your question is not related to what I have just said."

"Fine then, sensei." Kiba looked depressed.

"K-kurenai s-sensei, w-who are you going with?"

"huh" Kurenai blushed at the question.

She mumbled something inaudibly.

"What was that sensei?"

"I said Kakashi."

Crickets chirping.

"WHAT?!" Kiba said out loud.

"S-sen-sensei?" Hinata blushed a deeper shade of red.

"You're going with that perverted sensei of Team 7?" even Shino had something to say.

"well, he asked me," Kurenai said in defense.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hehe, anyway, I have to go, be there at 6 pm sharp, bye!"

Then she was gone.

**-----00000-----00000-----00000-----00000**

Sasuke was walking quietly along the streets of Konoha. Female ninjas can be seen along the streets, shouting things like, "Sasuke-kun, pls go with me" or "I love you Sasuke-kun, come with me to the party!"

But no, Sasuke's mind was not on the screaming fangirls nor was it on where he was going but (AN: Isn't it obvious?) on his one and only Sakura.

_DAMN! Fucking hormones! Why did I burst out just like that?_

He was having a hard time thinking. It was hard enough admitting he was jealous and that he liked Sakura to himself but admitting both things to, of all people, Naruto, was giving him a migraine that will last forever.

Sasuke's thoughts was interrupted by a commotion just before him. His instincts told him that he should check this out. To his surprise (or not), there was a crowd of people, a goddamned big crowd of MALE people, the fucking whole population of MALE NINJAS who are, in fact, people, surrounding…none other than….

_Sakura, MY Sakura. What am I saying? Since when did she become mine anyway? Damn them all!_

After a painstaking squeezing, dodging, punching, and even crawling, Sasuke finally managed to arrive where Sakura was. Unconsciously, he stood protectively in front of her.

"sa-sasuke-kun, what's wrong?"

_Why is he here?_

"Why are you here?"

"These men, they're asking me to go with them to the party."

At an instant, the dreaded Sharingan was exposed for all men to see.

"Leave now! She's not going with any of you."

"Wait, who are you?" some random guys asked.

Sasuke looked at them menacingly.

_These men are carnivores, they are looking at Sakura like there's no tomorrow, _and this pissed Sasuke off. He glared his infamous Uchiha Sasuke glare that could destroy cities.

"Leave or I'll burn you all to a crisp."

Hey, I know you're Sasuke but we want to go with her too," a guy shouted.

_Damn, they just don't get it!_

"Well, look here…she's going with me," Sasuke said indifferently.

This instantly caused an uproar.

"Who told you so?!"

"Tell him, Sakura-chan!"

"She's going with me!"

All the male ninjas shouted their own opinions. Sasuke smirked at this, _you fools!_

"Shut up, all of you. Why don't you ask her yourself?"

All the men rested their eyes on Sakura, awaiting her answer.

"Uhmmm…he's telling the truth."

At this, there were mixed reactions. Some looked dejected, some were angry and some just passed out. Sasuke could just smirk.

-----00000-----00000-----00000----00000

When Lee arrived, he saw the other ninjas who looked like they saw Orochimaru just raised them from the dead.

When Lee learned why, all Konoha could hear was…

"WHAT?!"

"hey, don't fret, I can go with you."

"Huh?"

Chouji just grinned.

"Ok. Even though my beautiful flower is going with Sasuke instead of me, at least I have a partner. ANYWAY…" Lee did his nice-guy pose, "I HAVE TO FULFILL MY PROMISE, I SHALL DO 200 PUSH-UPS AND RUN 1000 LAPS AROUND KONOHA!"

"Weird guy," said Chouji and he walked home munching his chips.


	3. Oerprotective Syndrome

**Overprotected **

**Author's note**: pls. review! Thank you all!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me.

**Chapter 3: overprotective syndrome**

Finally, the day for the party came. Naruto was happily strolling along the streets of Konoha in his usual ninja outfit with none other than Hinata.

_**Flashback**_

_He was walking to Ichiraku's when he spotted the purple-haired Hyuuga._

"_Hey Hinata! Over here!" he waved freakily that the shy girl blushed a deep shade of crimson._

"_N-naruto-kun…what are you doing here?"_

"_Uhmm…well…I was wondering, Would you go with me to the freaking party, Hokage-no-baka has set for all ninjas?"_

"_Uhmmm…m-m-me?" Hinata blushed another degree._

"_Of course!" Naruto said with his fox-like grin._

"_S-sure Naruto-kun…"_

"_Ok, I'll pick you up tonight."_

"_F-fine, I-I'll be waiting N-naruto-kun…and please don't call Tsunade-sama like that…"_

"_Fine, bye then!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

And so the riot, I mean the party, began.

-----00000-----00000-----00000-----00000-----00000-----00000

Tenten was anticipating this moment her whole life so imagine what she is feeling now that she's with the Hyuuga prodigy. Neji looked at her and gave a slight smile.

_Neji POV_

_She's really cute. It's good she finally let her hair down._

Neji never shows any emotions but years of being his teammate and sparring partner gave Tenten what little there is to know about the Hyuuga's so-called and often perceived non-existent, emotions.

_Tenten POV_

_OMG! Did Neji just give me a small smile?_

Unknown to both, another ninja was approaching them. Both were so mesmerized with each other's presence that they didn't notice him, It was only when he began to talk to Tenten that they both noticed him.

"You are Tenten, aren't you?"

"Uhmm…How did you know?" Tenten was a little flattered that someone other than the freaky ninjas she may call as friends would know her.

"Who wouldn't know Konoha's weapons mistress?"

"Uhh…"

To Tenten's utter disbelief, Neji spoke up.

"If you know Konoha's weapons mistress then you must know that she is the teammate of Rock Lee, Konoha's Taijutsu master, and Hyuuga Neji, the Hyuuga prodigy."

"Why of course, you are the famous Hyuuga Neji." The ninja said in an annoyingly calm manner.

"Then you must know that I can disable all your chakra points right now." Neji said with a glare that could make Orochimaru wet his pants.

The ninja may be arrogant but he wasn't dumb so when he saw that Hyuuga Neji was officially pissed, he just had to back off.

"Fine, she's all yours."

Tenten stared at Neji in disbelief. _Is this really happening?Neji suddenly going berserk just because some guy tells me that he knows me?_

"What?" The Hyuuga asked her when he noticed her looking at him in a different way.

"What did you just do?"

"He was trying to hit on you," Neji said flatly.

"huh?"

After seeing Tenten's confused look, he continued, "and I don't want anybody hitting on you except me."

Neji smirked as Tenten's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Come on, let's see if Lee fulfilled his goddamned mission."

And so both went to look for their crazed teammate, one smirking, and one just smiling.

-----00000----00000----00000-----00000-----00000-----00000

Shikamaru wasn't the guy to be bothered by parties but because the Hokage was going to have his head if he didn't come and Ino was going to kill him, he decided that his wouldn't want his life to end.

So here he was, standing in one corner as Ino took all the glory as guys stared at her beauty and girls jealously looked at her. But, of course, he had his share of the attention too. He was receiving looks which clearly meant, "What is someone like you doing with someone like Ino?"

_Damn troublesome people! Looking at Ino like they want to undress her…hey wait! What am I thinking? I was supposed to say that these people are troublesome because…hey that guy stares too much!_

Instinctively and unconsciously, Shikamaru stepped in front of Ino.

"What are you doing Shika-kun?"

"Don't be troublesome Ino."

"I'm not being troublesome, I'm just asking what the heck are you doing covering me from the people?"

"This is so troublesome. Ino, these men just want your body, they don't respect you anymore, and can't you see the lust in their goddamned eyes?! You are so troublesome!"

Shikamaru decided that in the count of five, Ino would blast off.

_One…two…three…four…any minute now…..five….what?!_

He looked at Ino incredulously. She was smiling!

"Thank you Shika-kun. But I think I can protect myself, I am a ninja," she gently said.

Shikamaru and Ino both blushed.

"Fine then, just don't be too troublesome, okay?"

"Ok"

_Whew, that was the first time Ino ever listened to me._

-----00000-----00000-----00000-----00000-----00000-----00000

Hinata and Naruto were just content enjoying each other's company. Hinata was as red as a tomato as she stood beside Naruto in the food stand. She knew this was not her idea of a dream date with Naruto……this was so much better because….

one: this wasn't a dream,

two: If something other than this would happen, she was sure, It won't be Naruto but an alien from another planet

three: well, she wouldn't have it any other way.

-----00000-----00000-----00000-----00000-----00000-----00000

Now back to our (well, at least, my) favorite jounin-sensei couple.

"Kakashi, will you stop reading that perverted book just for once!" Kurenai complained as she tried to get Kakashi's come, come paradise out of his grasp to no avail.

Kakashi was reading his book when he fetched Kurenai, entered the Hokage tower, sat down and contentedly continued reading.

"Fine. If that's what you want!"

Kurenai ran off to some other place.

_She'll be back._

After a while, Kurenai still wasn't back from wherever she went.

Sure, Kakashi liked her but it was the most interesting part of the book, he just had to read it right?

Kakashi was so engrossed by his book but he wasn't the genius copy nin Kakashi for nothing so when something foreign such as…well…cigarette smoke…entered his smell, he looked up and to his dismay, saw Asuma sitting beside Kurenai in a rather suggestive manner.

Kakashi was a calm and collected ninja. He wasn't one to panic at such petty situations. He wouldn't be caught jealous just because Asuma is hitting on Kurenai. He wouldn't be seen rampaging and strangling Asuma to death while he stuffed his mouth with a thousand cigarettes and stuck his chidori in his goddamned gut. Right?

Right; however he devised a plan wherein he could get Kurenai out of there without enacting one of the million violent ways he had planned to kill Asuma.

Asuma was caught off guard when a blur appeared in front of him and the red-eyed jounin he was talking to suddenly disappeared.

"What do you think you are doing Kakashi?"

"Take this from me, Kurenai, you are not, repeat, not to associate with Asuma unless under special circumstances"

Kurenai smirked, her plan worked, she finally got Kakashi's attention. Kakashi was too busy observing that he didn't have time to read.

-----00000-----00000-----00000-----00000-----00000-----00000

"Sasuke-kun?" came the familiar meek voice of the only pink-haired kunoichi in Konoha.

"Hn."

"What are you doing?"

Sasuke was amusingly standing beside Sakura glaring at everyone, and I mean everyone, who rested their eyes upon his teammate. The ninjas must've notice the hostility he was emanating because not one even dared to be within a foot radius of Sakura.

"I'm standing with you."

"Uhmm, I noticed that Sasuke-kun but what are you really doing?"

Sasuke eyed Sakura and raised a brow. He continued his glaring contest with every male ninja.

"I'm doing nothing. Now stop being annoying and just enjoy."

_Enjoy? Not even one man can go near me!_

"Sasuke-kun, some of the ninjas are my friends, can I talk to them?"

"Whoever said that you can't?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke knowingly.

"Fine, go talk to them."

The men who heard this suddenly crowded around Sakura and being the kind girl she is, Sakura entertained them all.

A wave of compliments were directed at Sakura the moment she was out of..uhmmm…detainment?

A brow twitched.

Veins popped.

There was a heavy tension in the air.

There was a killing intent.

A murderous aura was felt.

Sasuke swatted, literally, all that surrounded Sakura and settled at his usual place beside her.

"S-sasuke-kun?"

"Don't ask," he said flatly.

-----00000-----00000-----00000-----00000-----00000-----00000

"Uhmm…everyone…attention….**ATTENTION EVERYONE**!"

Everybody looked at the beautiful Hokage.

"Thank you. Now I will tell you the reason I called you here and why everyone has to come in pairs.

-----00000-----00000-----00000-----00000-----00000-----00000


	4. Missions

**Author's note:** please review…Sorry if there are any grammatical errors or if I suck at this…. I forgot to tell you that all the rookie nine including Gai's team are all jounins now…

**Disclaimer:** I doubt if I can ever create something as good as naruto.

**Chapter 4: Missions**

_From the previous chapter:_

"_Uhmm…everyone…attention….__**ATTENTION EVERYONE**__!"_

_Everybody looked at the beautiful Hokage._

"_Thank you. Now I will tell you the reason I called you here and why everyone has to come in pairs."_

_End_

Everybody was attentive out of curiosity.

"I have assigned all of you to come in pairs because I'm developing a project. Lately, since it is peaceful and there are no more attempts of war between the different countries, the number of missions dramatically decreased," she said looking at everyone in the room, "so because of that, our funds decreased too. Since I doubt there will be many missions with real danger, instead of three-man cells, we will have a special tandem team-up for the next six months, your partners when you arrived will be the same people you are to work with….don't worry, the genins will be the only ones to maintain teams of three…that is all, now please enjoy the party, I will talk to all the chuunins and jounins after this."

Everyone nodded in response to the hokage and resumed their usual places.

If ever you don't know, these are the pairings:

Sasuke – Sakura

Neji – Tenten

Shikamaru – Ino

Naruto – Hinata

Kakashi – Kurenai

Lee – Chouji

Shino – Kiba

Asuma – Gai

etc.

-----------------------00000000000000-----------------------

AN: Remember that promise Sasuke made to Naruto?

Sasuke was thinking deeply and no, it wasn't about the Hokage's previous announcement but it was about the idiotic promise he made to Naruto.

_Flashback_

"_You like Sakura-chan, don't you?"_

"_Shut up dobe"_

"_Hmmph….Sasuke-teme's in love with sakura-chan"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Sasuke-teme's in love with sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme's in love with sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme's in love with sakura-chan"_

"_Stop that!"_

"_I won't until you tell me the truth. You were jealous, weren't you?"_

_Sasuke was starting to lose patience._

"_Weren't you, teme?"_

"…"

"_Weren't you?"_

"…"

_This dobe never knows when to give up._

"_Fine, I'll tell you, I'm jealous, happy now?!"_

"_Really, wait till I tell…"_

"_Don't even think about it."_

"_Huh, why?"_

"_Are you dumb or what? Just don't tell anybody, especially Sakura."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because she'll just cling to me like there's no tomorrow."_

"_oh….I won't tell but only if you tell her yourself."_

"_That what dobe?"_

"_That you like her and you were jealous of Rock Lee this morning."_

"_I can't."_

"_You should, she deserves to know. I've seen Sakura-chan cry all these years for you and now that she's reached her goal, I won't let you keep her from being happy. So tell her."_

"_Fine, I'll wait for the right time."_

"_Tell her at the party, she'll be ecstatic."_

"_..hn.."_

"_or else, I'll tell everyone else"_

"_Fine"_

"_bye then sasuke-teme, you better keep your promise!"_

_End Flashback_

_Goddamned dobe! _Sasuke thought.

He kept on looking at Sakura, waiting for the right time. Sakura was still in awe at Sasuke's slight concern, wait, scratch that, Sasuke's misplaced, overprotective concern.

After an hour, he still couldn't muster the strength to tell her. Finally he decided that it was time.

"Sakura," he began, "I…"

"Attention Everyone!" came the, from Sasuke's opinion, annoying voice of their insane Hokage," I want all chuunins and jounins to follow me now, genins, continue having your party."

_Damn it!_

All concerned followed Tsunade's orders and followed her to another large room.

"Now," she began," I called all of you here to assign missions to you."

She opened one enormous book and started reading out loud the missions to all present. When it came to our favorite jounins, Tsunade's voice became considerably louder; everybody knew she had a soft spot for these ninjas. But what nobody knew, our favorite Fifth Hokage was becoming some sort of matchmaker.

"Sasuke & Sakura, you will go to the water country and retrieve a scroll which was illegally taken by a powerful landlord. The scroll gives anybody access to the places which has the most treasures and secret tunnels where people can pass to get them, it just so happens that one treasury in Konoha is found in that scroll. It sounds easy but beware he has many ninja guards, many spies all over the country, many connections and most especially….he's a pervert."

_Shoot! A pervert! Damn it! _Sasuke thought while looking protectively at Sakura who was smiling shyly.

"Neji & Tenten, you are to save a girl who was kidnapped by a rich businessman also in the water country, now do not be harsh, this man is a friend of the Mizukage so the child's father was afraid to ask the Mizukage's help and instead asked for ours. I want both of you to find a way where you can enter the man's house, get the girl without fighting, and leave no trail. Yours is a very delicate mission."

_Yes! Alone with Neji at last! _Tenten thought.

"Shikamaru & Ino, you will go to the hidden village of the sand. I want you to negotiate to the Kazekage and ask him to be allied with Konoha once more. Shikamaru, I trust in your analytical skills. And I trust you to be able to keep Shikamaru going Ino."

"How troublesome!" this time Shikamaru said it out loud.

"Naruto & Hinata, I want you both to go to the Tea country and I think you will like this Naruto. You are both to escort a runner for the Todoroki Shrine race. This is not easy because a new power has resurfaced and I have learned that he hired ninjas from the snow country, ninjas we have very little information about."

"So easy for the future Hokage!" Naruto snickered. Hinata just blushed.

"Kakashi & Kurenai, I want you to escort a princess from the Lightning country to the

Leaf. She will be our guest of honor for this coming festival. Be careful, her stepsister has hired many ninjas to assassinate her because she wants the throne."

"Lee & Chouji, Shino & Kiba, I made sure yours would be interesting, I'll tell both teams later."

"Asuma & Gai, you will be Konoha's temporary gate guardians."

"That's all, come here Lee & Chouji, Shino & Kiba."

When everybody moved out, she turned to them.

"Lee, Chouji, I want you to make sure Sasuke and Sakura is okay while doing the mission. The same goes for you, Kiba and Shino, you will make sure Naruto and Hinata are alright. If ever anything happens to them, though I doubt it, you will be their replacements and…" Tsunade smiled mischievously, " you will report to me of any intimate moments and developments of their relationships, understand?"

"YES, TSUNADE-SAMA!"

"munch, munch"

"Whatever."

"…"

"You may go now."

----------------000000000000--------------------

"Sakura?"

"Uhmm…what is it Sasuke-kun?"

_What am I going t say? Fucking promise to the fucking dobe!_

"I…"

_What is Sasuke-kun trying to say? It's unusual for him to stutter._

"I…"

"Yes?"

"IjustwannatellyouthatIwasjealousofLeethat'swhyIwantedtogotothpartywithyouandIlikeyou"

"Huh?"

"I said I just wanna tell you that I was jealous of Lee that's why I wanted to go to the party with you and I like you"

Sakura was dumbfounded.

"What?"

"I was jealous, I admit it."

They both blushed while inner Sakura was doing a victory dance.

"Oh.. Anyway, Sasuke-kun, let's dance."

"I don't know how to" Sasuke said still blushing.

"You don't have to"

So they danced and enjoyed the rest of the night.

------------00000000000000-----------

I'm so sooooorrrryyyyyy for the lame chapter! Please review, thank you!


	5. Leaving Konoha

**Disclaimer:** It isn't mine

**Author's note:** sorry for this positively boring and somewhat senseless chapter

**Chapter 5: Leaving Konoha**

All of our favorite ninjas are getting prepared for their assigned missions.

**Shino**

Well, his bugs are doing all the packing for him.

**Lee**

He was staring at his cabinet full of green jumpsuits.

"Hmmm….What will I wear for my mission?"

After 5 minutes of critical thinking, he finally decided that he would wear the jumpsuit at the middle.

"AHA, I HAVE FINALLY FOUND A PERFECT SUIT FOR MY YOUTHFUL MISSION, GAI-SENSEI WILL BE SO PROUD OF ME! I WILL ALSO BRING EXTRA JUMPSUITS IN CASE OF EMERGENCY."

AN: Well, I can't really tell how he chose that, all his suits are similar.

"NOW WHERE IS THAT YOUTHFUL TRAVELLING BAG?"

Let's just skip the part where he searches for his…uhh..youthful bag.

**Chouji**

"Hmmm…what to bring, what to bring?"

He was musing over a sack of potato chips.

"Ok, so barbecue flavor, cheese flavor, beef flavor, sour cream flavor, of course some regular flavored ones and I'm done."

He was thinking over something he should remember.

"Oh, I forgot, clothes!"

So he walked over to his closet and just selected two pairs of ninja outfits.

"Done! Wait…ah…more chips!"

And the rest is history.

**Shikamaru**

"How troublesome! Packing is so troublesome, my mission is troublesome and my partner is troublesome. What a troublesome world!"

Though troublesome, he could do nothing so he packed everything necessary within five minutes.

"At last, I'm done. Now to get some sleep."

So Shikamaru spent the rest of his remaining hours sleeping.

**Ino**

"So, bandages, make-up, outfits, food and I'm done….ahhhh…I almost forgot, my perfume!"

**Kiba**

His bag was filled with dog food and ninja outfits.

"Now to fix my room"

"Arf-arf"

Kiba looked at his room which looked like a helicopter has just landed on it. He sweatdropped at the sight.

"On the second thought, I'll do it after my mission."

"Arf!" Akamaru barked in agreement.

**Naruto**

A hyperactive Naruto was trying to fill his bag with his beloved ramen.

"Ramen, ramen, ramen and more ramen! Yahoo!"

Poor kid.

**Hinata**

Well, being the simple girl she is, she packed everything essential for the trip and when she was done blushed at the thought of her partner.

"Naruto-kun…"

**Neji and Sasuke**

They just simply packed all the things they need so there's no need to say what they happened.

**Tenten**

"So, scrolls, check; shurikens, chec;, kunais, check; katanas, check……"

And you know all those pointy objects Tenten just loves.

**Sakura**

Bandages, outfits, weapons, scrolls, food and some money were all neatly packed inside Sakura's traveling bag.

After packing, she daydreamed about her Sasuke-kun and all the things that happened yesterday night.

_Flashback_

"_Sakura?"_

"_Uhmm…what is it Sasuke-kun?"_

_What am I going to say? Fucking promise to the fucking dobe!_

"_I…"_

_What is Sasuke-kun trying to say? It's unusual for him to stutter._

"_I…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_IjustwannatellyouthatIwasjealousofLeethat'swhyIwantedtogotothpartywithyouandIlikeyou"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I said I just wanna tell you that I was jealous of Lee that's why I wanted to go to the party with you and I like you"_

_Sakura was dumbfounded. _

"_What?"_

"_I was jealous, I admit it."_

_They both blushed while inner Sakura was doing a victory dance._

"_Oh.. Anyway, Sasuke-kun, let's dance."_

"_I don't know how to" Sasuke said still blushing._

"_You don't have to"_

_So they danced and enjoyed the rest of the night._

And after enduring a very annoying teasing from Naruto, a grunt of amusement from Kakashi and a nonstop rambling of Ino and Tenten about love and everything, the party was ended and they went back home to prepare for their departure tomorrow.

_End Flashback_

--------------------------------000000000000000000-----------------------

Finally everybody was done packing and some teams including their senseis were already at the gates of Konoha.

"Where is that Kakashi?" said a very annoyed Kurenai whose red eyes, if possible, turned into a darker shade of red.

"Kurenai-sensei, another thirty minutes should do," said an equally irritated Sakura who was so used to her sensei's regular lateness.

"I swear, when he arrives, I'm going to rip his spine out and…." and so Kurenai rambled on about a thousand different ways to torture Kakashi.

Poof!

And Kakashi appeared in front of all of them saying something about being lost on the road of life when he sensed a murderous aura coming from Kurenai which caused him to sweatdrop.

"Uhh…Kurenai…all ready?" He asked casually as if oblivious to her killing intent.

"You are so gonna get it Kakashi!"

Kurenai stomped over, pulled his Icha Icha paradise out of his pocket and tore it into very small pieces.

Kakashi's visible eye widened.

"What are you doing? Are you insane?" He asked in panic.

When Kurenai was done, she turned to Kakashi.

"Why? Are you going to do anything about it?" she asked.

Kakashi sensing her unwavering anger decided to shut up.

Tsunade arrived after a few minutes.

"Now, my ninjas, take care and remember the missions I have assigned to you and do what you should do. Goodbye now."

So all the ninjas walked away from Konoha, the Hokage watching their retreating backs as she turned to her assistant, Shizune.

"You know what?" she asked, "I'm proud of those ninjas," she said with a smile.

---------------------000000000000000000000000---------------------------


	6. A Fit of Rage

**Overprotected**

**Author's Note**:I'm so sorry for the late update…there's been a lot going on….this is a sasusaku chapter

Thanks to -tAmMy-D-pRoDiGy-, Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover-, Dark Shining Light, sasusakufan2357 for the relentless reviews and to all the others who read and reviewed

**Disclaimer**: not mine

**Chapter 6: A fit of rage**

Sasuke and Sakura were on the road to the water country.

_Flashback_

"_Sasuke & Sakura, you will go to the water country and retrieve a scroll which was illegally taken by a powerful landlord. The scroll gives anybody access to the places which has the most treasures and secret tunnels where people can pass to get them, it just so happens that one treasury in Konoha is found in that scroll. It sounds easy but beware he has many ninja guards, many spies all over the country, many connections and most especially….he's a pervert."_

_End Flashback_

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"I have a feeling we're being watched."

"What?"

"Forget it, I must be hungry."

"ok"

On the other side of the forest..

"Lee, do you think they'll notice us?"

"Of course not, our youthful power will shield us from their ninja instincts"

Chouji just sweatdropped.

_Flasback_

"_Lee, Chouji, I want you to make sure Sasuke and Sakura is okay while doing the mission."_

_End Flasback_

Chouji could just sigh.

Night was approaching and Sasuke and Sakura decided to rest.

"Sakura, stay here, I'll gather some wood."

"Ok, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke arrived after a while as Sakura was preparing their food. All the time, neither spoke a word to each other. When they were about to go to bed, Sakura could no longer bear the silence.

"Uhhmm…Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn"

Inner Sakura: What the heck was hn supposed to mean?

"The thing you said…..during the party…"

"Hn"

"Do…do..do you really like me? And were…were you jealous of Lee?"

At this, Sasuke looked at the fire like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Don't make me repeat myself Sakura…stop being annoying!" he said not meaning to sound rude but failing.

"Oh…."

Sakura looked crestfallen as Sasuke called her annoying once again. This didn't escape Sasuke's attention.

"Fine."

"Huh?"

Sakura was shocked at Sasuke. He walked towards her and sat beside her, not that close but a good enough distance thinking that he's Sasuke.

"Fine, Sakura, I was jealous and I won't be if I didn't like you, now stop that." He said in the gentlest voice he could muster.

"What am I doing?"

"Stop pouting, it doesn't fit you, now go to sleep…"

Sakura smiled at Sasuke at this.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun."

"Hn"

"Goodnight"

"Hn"

Sakura immediately fell asleep after that, Sasuke keeping up his guard as he whispered, "Sweetdreams Sakura" to the wind.

Behind some bushes…

"Awww, that's sweet…" Chouji said.

He looked at Lee and sweatdropped again at the sight. Lee was crying rivers of tears.

"My Sweet Sakura-chan….my beautiful flower….she broke my heart…."

"Uh…Lee…stop that please…"

"NO, my Sakura-chan is in love with another…."

"Uhmm…Lee, just think that she's happy now.."

"ok…as long as my love is happy then I will try my best to be happy for her."

At once, Lee's tears disappeared. Chouji sweatdropped again.

"You are officially freaking me out Lee."

---------------00000000000000--------------

Morning came and Sakura woke up surprised to find Sasuke sleeping under a tree.

"Wow, he must really be exhausted."

She looked closer at Sasuke and examined his handsome face. He was just too good to be tru and to think that this prodigy likes her was like a dream.

Sakura was caught off guard as Sasuke suddenly opened his eyes.

"Oh…Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry…I…I…"

"It's alright, just get ready and we'll continue our journey."

"Ok Sasuke-kun"

Sakura was still blushing after she prepared for another few hours of traveling.

After a few hours, they reached the gates of the Water country. They werea lot of people at the town square, the mission wasn't really that urgent and they have to plan anyway so they both stopped by a restaurant to eat.

As Sasuke entered the restaurant, familiar sounds of awe and women screaming and fainting were apparent.

"Ignore them" he told Sakura.

When Sakura entered, well, let's just say, that was something Sasuke can't ignore. Perverted grins were seen in most men's faces as if they wanted to devour Sakura.

"Stay here, I'll get the food."

"Ok."

As Sasuke was away, one young man approached Sakura and started conversing with her.

"Hey miss….may I know your name?"

"I'm Sakura."

"What a nice name, suits your beautiful face."

Sasuke's radar was working 24/7 so of course he noticed this nice young man who was too close to Sakura for his own good. He went back to Sakura with the infamous Uchiha glare.

"Sasuke-kun, this is, Otaru, owner of the bar."

"Hn"

"As I was saying, you have a really beautiful body and your face is so angelic, you could definitely be a model…." Otaru rambled on.

"Thank you."

"And may I ask something?"

"Yes?"

"What's your vital statistics?"

"Huh?"

"And is that real?" he said pointing to her breasts.

"What?"

Otaru was now trying to touch Sakura's breasts.

A crash was heard as Otaru flew to the other end of the restaurant.

"Huh?"

Sakura looked around to look for somebody who did that but as she saw Sasuke's sharingan activated, she knew the answer.

Everyone else gazed in awe at Sasuke's activated bloodline limit.

Sakura, however started scolding him.

"Sasuke-kun, we're on amission to save a young girl…you almost killed him."

"He was asking such ridiculous things." He plainly said.

"But you could've killed him."

"He was a pervert"

"But…"

"He asked if your breasts were real…."the sharingan flared on.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"He tried to touch you."

"Uhh, Sasuke-kun…"

"He's definitely gonna die." Sasuke said as he advanced towards Otaru again.

"Sasuke-kun, stop."

But Sasuke was too busy to listen.

Sakura couldn't do anything but close her eye as she listened to sounds of….torture.

She opened her eyes when the screams stopped and Sasuke pulled her out of the place and said to her..

"No, he's not dead,

Sakura sighed out of relief.

"If anybody does that again, I swear, they'll regret they were ever born."

Sakura could not do anything about that.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn."

----------------------0000000000000-------------

"I guess, we won't be doing much work here…" Chouji said.

"I could've defended my Sakura-chan too….blah, blah, blah" and Lee rambled on.

------------00000000000000----------


	7. The Syndrome Continues

**Overprotected**

**Author's note:** this is a nejiten chapter..with a little bit of sasusaku too

Again thank you to the reviewers: Dark Shining Light, Angel of Cherry Blossoms, amylovestakuya, Nami-chan and Midori-chan, CherryBlossomBlood, Yuki no Yume, sasusakufan2357, FuunnyThingJeeaaLoosy, -tAmMy-D-pRoDiGy-, sakura the lover, Aiyo Rei and 9081

**Disclaimer:** not mine!

**Chapter 7**: The Syndrome Continues

_Flashback_

"_Neji & Tenten, you are to save a girl who was kidnapped by a rich businessman also in the water country, now do not be harsh, this man is a friend of the Mizukage so the child's father was afraid to ask the Mizukage's help and instead asked for ours. I want both of you to find a way where you can enter the man's house, get the girl without fighting, and leave no trail. Yours is a very delicate mission."_

_End Flashback_

"Uhhmmm…Neji-kun?" asked a brown eyed kunoichi with her hair tied up in buns.

"Hn" replied the Hyuuga prodigy..

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think?"

Tenten was being carried branch to branch by Neji.

"I can walk Neji-kun…"

"No"

"It is just a scratch Neji-kun…"

Neji raised his eyebrow and eyed the large cut in Tenten's leg.

Previously they were attacked by roaming bandit ninjas and Tenten didn't notice one that was about to attack her, Neji was about to tell her but the ninja was fast so Tenten got a nasty cut in her leg. Neji killed them all after that.

"Stop talking Tenten."

"But…." She suddenly stopped and just heaved a sigh knowing it was nonsense to argue; Neji was a stubborn man.

After a few hours of traveling, Neji stopped.

"We'll spend the night here." He then gently set Tenten on the ground beside some log so she could lean onto it.

Tenten watched as Neji patiently set up their tent, created some fire, cooked their food and still be alert for any attacks. She didn't notice that she was staring.

"What?" Neji said after noticing her stare.

"Uhhmm…nothing"

Neji just shrugged it off deciding it was a woman's thing.

"Neji…thank you."

"Hn, no need"

"Still, thank you…"

"You don't need to…"

Tenten just smiled because she was used to his stubborn behavior.

After eating and everything, they went to bed, erase that, Tenten went to bed while Neji stayed on guard.

------------------0000000000000000-----------------

"Sasuke-kun, what do we do now?" Sakura said as they were walking.

"We plan. Now that we've found where that scroll is, we just need a good solid plan."

"OK Sasuke-kun.."

They were walking along a marketplace…Sakura was wearing this miniskirt that was supposed to be her uniform as she became a babysitter in the place of the perverted landlord. Sasuke remembered their first encounter.

_Flashback_

"_Ohayo, young beautiful lady, what brought you to my humble abode?"_

"_sir, I am here to apply for work, you see, my mother is sick and it would greatly help if you make me an employee." Sakura said in her sweetest voice._

_The landlord eyed Sakura lustfully and after making a full body scan, he immediately presented her with this uniform, this poor excuse for a uniform._

_End Flashback_

"Sasuke-kun, are you listening to me?"

"Hn"

"So, I'll just be with the kid and if you think of anything, just go there ok?"

"Hn"

Sasuke was too busy glaring at every man in the water country to pay attention. He again looked at Sakura.

"I still can't believe you would tolerate wearing such clothing…"

"Sasuke-kun, I already told you, this was for the sake of the mission…"

"Fine but I promise that every man in this country will go blind after this."

Sakura chuckled at Sasuke's possessive mode.

"Anything you say, Sasuke-kun."

----------------------------000000000000000-------------

"Tenten, we're here," Neji said gently as he woke the sleeping Tenten in his arms.

"Huh?"

"We're here…"

"Oh, now we can make a plan…"

Neji, could you do me a favor….can we rest for now?"

"Why?"

"I don't feel so good."

Neji touched Tenten's forehead.

"You have a fever."

"Don't worry…"

"I am worrying Tenten so stop that."

Tenten was too weak to argue.

They both entered an inn where they were to spend the rest of the night. Neji lay Tenten softly in bed.

"Neji.."Tenten said weakly.

"What?"

"Can you sleep beside me tonight?"

"Why?"

"It's okay if you don't want to…I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay, don't worry"

So the both slept, Neji's arms protectively around Tenten's frail body.

"Goodnight Neji"

"Hn, Sweetdreams."


	8. Tensions Rise

**Overprotected**

**Author's note:** sorry for the late update

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine!

**Chapter 8: Tensions rise**

_Flashback_

"_Shikamaru & Ino, you will go to the hidden village of the sand. I want you to negotiate to the Kazekage and ask him to be allied with Konoha once more. Shikamaru, I trust in your analytical skills. And I trust you to be able to keep Shikamaru going Ino."_

_End Flashback_

The Nara supergenius and the lovely Yamanaka was walking along the road to the Hidden Village of Sand.

Shikamaru was staring at the clouds ("while walking?", you say, well, he's a genius) while Ino was happily humming a tune.

"Shika-kun?"

"Hmm…"

"Never mind…"

"What is it Ino?"

"Nah, it'll just be too troublesome for you."

"Since when did you care if something is troublesome for me?"

Ino glared at him for this.

"Fine, don't tell if you don't want to…geez , such a troublesome woman."

After their little conversation, the Gates of Suna was finally on view.

"Hey Shika-kun, we're here!"

"At last….troublesome journey…" Shikamaru mumbled.

When they were finally walking along the streets of the village, the sudden appearance of Temari spoiled Ino's mood. It was spoiled even more when Temari waved at them then went straight to Shikamaru as if Ino was never there.

"Hello, Shikamaru, it's been a long time…"

"Yah, whatever…." Shikamaru said, not caring.

"Oh, Ino, I didn't notice you…" Temari said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ino answered with an icy look.

Temari continued to talk to Shikamaru , who wasn't listening. Ino was ready to murder.

After a few more minutes, Ino was so pissed off so she wandered to some alley and to her dismay, saw Kankouro.

"Hey, you're Ino…"

"Obviously…"

"Have you seen Temari?"

"That bi…girl?" Ino was about to say btch but she remebred that he was her brother.

"Yes, have you seen her? The Kazekage needs to see her."

Yah, she's with Shika-kun."

"So you're with that teammate of yours."

Ino nodded noticing the sarcasm in his voice.

"Hey Kankouro, you don't like Shika-kun?"

"well, yah. My sister deserves a better man…..well, not that that Shikamaru guy is no good but I don't think my sister will be happy with him."

"I didn't know you cared about your sister."

"Well…she's still my sister…the only family I have besides that maniac of a brother I have."

Ino chuckled at this.

--------------------------00000000000000000--------------------

Tenten woke up and noticed no one beside her. She discovered that it was already noon and that she has enough strength to stand up on her own.

"Neji?" she called. No answer came.

She was looking for him when a bell boy suddenly opened he door.

"Good morning ma'am!"

"Good morning. Have you seen a boy with long brown hair and white eyes?"

The boy got into a mock thinking posture.

"Hmmm…nope. But I am here to assist you, let me just fix the bed."

The boy was only slightly older than Tenten with black hair and very cute blue eyes.

Tenten hadn't eaten anything since she slept and it must've been a very long time that she fainted on the spot due to hunger. When she woke up for the second time, warm blue eyes greeted her.

"Ma'am, are you okay?"

"Please don't call me ma'am, my name is Tenten."

"And my name is Sano, at your service!" he said in the most cheerful way possible, Tenten couldn't help but giggle.

They were happily talking when Neji entered the room. Tenten looked at him about to ask him where he went when she felt some chill run up her spine.

"Hi Neji.."

Neji's eyes were fixed on someone.

----------------------------0000000000000000000000000------------------------

While Ino and Kankouro were in the alley, Shikamaru found a way to leave Temari to look for Ino, he knew she was upset.

He heard someone giggling in an alley and when he looked he was surprised to see Ino and …Kankouro.

"Ino?"

"Oi, Shika-kun….where'a Temari?"

"She's there, I left her. What the hell are you doing with Temari's brother?"

"Well, I just saw him, he was looking for Temari."

"Yah right, troublesome. Let's go Ino."

"Wait Shika-kun, Kankouro has volunteered to tour me around the village."

"Ino, are you crazy?"

"No."

"You're going with him?"

"Yah, what's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong?! You'll go with him instead of…hmmph…never mind, go with him if you like, you're too troublesome."

"Fine Shika-kun, I'll be home by noon."

Shikamaru can't believe this. Ino was actually going to join Kankouro instead of him.

_Geez, troublesome girl. I woudn't care if my life depended on it._

Shikamaru stood in the alley for a few more minutes and after a horrible epiphany, made a mad dash for it. Yes, Shikamaru, the lazy genius actuallu made an effort to run and to look for Ino.

_This is too troublesome, why can't she just leave me alone? There she is._

Ino was walking alongside Kankouro And what was Shikamaru doing? Spying on them of course.

-------000000000---------------0000000000------------------

If looks could kill, Sano is surely dead.

"What are you doing here?" Neji said in the most menacing voice he could muster.

Sano, to Neji's surprise, smiled. "Sir, I am here to assist Ms Tenten. She fainted a while ago."

Neji felt even more disappointed that he wasn't there to help Tenten when she needed him.

"Well, I'm here so you can go now."

Sano slowly got up and walked to the door and before leaving waved a goodbye to Neji and made a salute to Tenten which caused another giggle to escape her lips.

Neji turned to look at Tenten and raised a brow.

"What?"

"What was so funny about a salute?"

"Well…it was cute?"

"Cute, hmmmph, when did a salute ever become cute?"

"Well,when Sano did it."

"Sano? That's his name?"

"Yes. And Neji he even fixed our room and brought food and flowers."

"Flowers?"

"Yes, over there."

Neji looked at the side table to see a bouquet of flowers.

"Aren't they adorable?"

"Hn"

_That jerk!_

"Tenten, are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"I bought some food, let's eat."

Tenten rambled on about Sano this and Sano that.

"Tenten, will you just stop?"

"Huh?"

"Stop talking about Sano."

"Why Neji-kun?" she said in a sugar-coated voice.

"I don't like him."

"Anything you say Neji."

"Hn"

And Neji remained grumpy the whole night.

----------------00000000000000---------------------000000000000---------

Sakura was cleaning the hallway of the landlord's huge mansion. She was in her uniform which attracted the old man too much that he had to watch her clean.

This went on for a few minutes but both the landlord and Sakura were shocked when the chandelier suddenly fell beside the landlord, barely missing his head.

"What was that? What happened?"

Sasuke came along moments later.

"I'm sorry, I was fixing the floor upstairs but I think I went wrong that I loosened the screws of the chandelier."

The landlord started to walk away while murmuring curses.

When he was gone, Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"What?" He said in an attempt to look innocent.

"Sasuke-kun? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"It' was true, I was fixing the floor."

Sakura looked at him knowingly and raised a brow.

"You're hopeless." She said.

Sasuke just smirked. _Serves him right, _he thoughtThen he walked away.

-------------------------000000000000000000--------------------


	9. When Deers Go Wild

**Overprotected**

**Chapter 9: When Deers Go Wild**

**Author's note: I'm sorry again. Please don't get tired of me. There's not so much Naruhina yet in this chapter but I'm sure, there will be more in the next chapter. Anyway…uhh…enjoy?**

_Flashback_

"_Naruto & Hinata, I want you both to go to the Tea country and I think you will like this Naruto. You are both to escort a runner for the Todoroki Shrine race. This is not easy because a new power has resurfaced and I have learned that he hired ninjas from the snow country, ninjas we have very little information about."_

_End Flashback_

"At last! We're here!" the number 1 hyperactive ninja of Konoha declared as they finally reached the tea country. "Now, all we have to do is go to Jirochou-oyabun!"

"O-okay" and there was Hinata, stuttering and blushing as always.

"But first…" Naruto declared, "Let's go find some ramen! I'm starving. Is it okay Hinata-chan?"

"S-sure N-naruto…"

"Thanks Hinata-chan, you're the best!" he hugged Hinata and when he found her blushing, blushed a little too.

"Uhmm….let's go."

"H-hai."

"You know what Hinata-chan?"

"Y-yes Naruto-kun?"

"Tsunade-baa-chan gave us such a lame mission."

"D-don't s-say that Naruto-k-kun, I d-don't think it's l-lame."

"You don't? Well, I understand because it's your first time to do this. I've actually done this before."

"O-oh?"

"Yup and of course I KICKED BUTT!"

Naruto continued grinning like a fox that people would stop and check if he was actually human or a strange animal.

He continued walking, though, oblivious to the opinion of the people when he bumped into somebody.

"Hey watch….IDATE?!"

"What the? NARUTO?"

"YOU AGAIN?!" both shouted at each other's faces.

--------------------------000000000000----------------

There he was, putting his reputation on the line because of this one insignificant, loudmouthed, troublesome blonde.

_Why am I doing this?_

His own mind answered him. _Because of that._

Ino and Kankouro were laughing their heads off.

_That troublesome girl is actually enjoying her time with that puppet freak. Damn it!_

They(all three of them) finally got tired of walking and they felt they had to eat so Ino and Kankouro entered a nearby restaurant to eat lunch.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered as he concealed his chakra and followed them in anyway.

----------------000000000000----------------

"So, Naruto, welcome again. Tsunade sent you?"

"Yup Jiroucho-oyabun! We're here to help you again!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"As you can see, Idate here is again our runner. The race is three days from now so you still have time to tour around and enjoy."

"Yes! Come on HInata-chan, aside from ramen, I heard they sell great dumplings here too." And with that, Naruto dragged Hinata outside to have fun.

----------------------000000000000---------------

"Tenten"

"Hmm?" Tenten yawned as she dared not respond to that someone waking her up.

"Tenten wake up."

"Hmmm….."

"Tenten…"

Tenten heard the dangerous edge in Neji's voice so she opened her eyes.

"What?"

"It's already time for lunch."

"Huh?" Tenten looked outside the window and indeed the sun told her it was noon.

"You sleep a lot nowadays."

"He he" Tenten laughed nervously.

"Take a bath and dress up, I'll wait for you in the hall."

"Okay."

After a few minutes, Tenten was done so she walked outside their room to meet Neji.

"Come on, let's eat downstairs and I'll talk to you about our mission."

So both of them walked downstairs. In the hotel's restaurant, there were a lot of people but it looked comfortable and they served good food. The mood was actually good too because after Neji talked to Tenten about the missing nin he was no longer grumpy and actually listened to Tenten's useless ramblings. The mood was spoiled after a while though.

"Hey, there's Sano! Sano, over here."

"Wha…" Neji was caught off guard.

----------------------000000000000000------------------------------

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke came running down the hallway.

"What?" he asked indifferently.

"Don't what me……" Sakura said dangerously.

"What?"

"Someone, someone put a snake on the master's bedroom." Sakura said, steaming in anger.

"So?"

"So? What do you mean so?"

"He deserved it." Sasuke replied defensively.

"…"

"He was such a pervert!"

"…"

"And he's a criminal!"

"…"

"What the heck does this have to do with me?"

"…"

"I don't know anything about it."

"…"

"Alright but it wasn't poisonous."

"…"

"And I didn't actually put it there.

"…"

"It's not my fault."

"…"

"Fine, I apologize, happy now?"

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." Sakura said sweetly.

"Hn." Sasuke walked back to his work.

And without even saying a word, Sakura actually made Sasuke admit his fault.

_That was so easy. _Sakura thought.

_Stupid Uchiha! _Came sasuke's head.

-------------------------000000000000000-----------------

Inside the restaurant Shikamaru watched as Kankouro and Ino ate and laugh.

"Damn it."

There was suddenly a commotion.

Shikamaru found out that since Kankouro was the Kazekage's brother, he was a popular guy and seeing him with a beautiful blonde lady, the villager began crowding asking if Ino was Kankouro's girlfriend.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"She's such a pretty young lady."

"From where is she?"

"You have adorable eyes.."

And the list goes on about the different praises of the sand villagers to Kankouro's alleged girlfriend.

Shikamaru, fed up with all this, fuming in anger and cursing the clouds (yes! The clouds, his own beloved clouds! Ain't that sweet?) screamed in frustration! (Yup, you read it right, Shika screamed)

"SHE IS NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND, SHE'S FROM KONOHA AND YES SHE HAS THE PRETTIEST CERULEAN EYES YOU'LL EVER SEE IN THIS WHOLE DAMN WORLD, HAPPY NOW?"

The villagers, Kankouro and especially Ino, startled, turned to look at Shikamaru.

Shika was firm, he marched in the middle of the circle, took Ino's hand and said, "Let's go find a hotel Ino, we should plan, we better finish this mission, quick."

To avoid a rampage, which Ino felt was about to come, she followed silently outside, both not speaking as Shikamaru continued to curse the damn clouds which in his opinion, were so fucked up in the moment, he wouldn't strain his eyes to look at the damned sight.

-------------------0000000000----------------

Sorry for the language and the late update, it's just that I really have a lot to do.

Please review, thanks.

Oh, and please read my oneshot..it's entitled Perspective, it's sasusaku, so please read and review too, thank you…


	10. Of Dumplings and Tantrums

**Chapter 10:**** Of Dumplings**** and Tantrums**

**AN: Here's chapter 10, thanks for waiting**

Naruto has always loved those dumplings. They were very tasty. Heck, he considered them second only to ramen. Those tea country dumplings were just the best.

But, now, for all he cares, these dumplings were just simply rubbish on his mouth.

_I wish it were his head._

Seriously, when did tea country men suddenly turn to perverts?

There Hinata was….

_My sweet, innocent, Hinata-chan…._

…..being ogled by the old fool and his sons.

Meanwhile, oblivious to the demon fox aura that seemed to have suddenly filled the place, the old pervert continued to look at Hinata like he would pounce on her anytime.

And his sons were no help.

_Be, patient._

But the old fool just had to hit a nerve.

Hinata just whimpered as the old man touched her bottom. "Healthy little kid," he said.

_OH NO, HE DIDN'T?!_

"TEME! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO PIECES!"

----------------------------------0000000000000000000000----------------------------

"Oi, Sano, how's it going?"

"Great, Tenten-chan."

To Neji's annoyance, the despicable guy was sitting with them, in their table, and really, that was just fine…

But what really got him?

He just had to sit beside Tenten. Heck, he could always sit in the middle but no…. this guy was wishing for his deathbed.

"Tenten-chan, I'll come see you later, and of course," he added, with a wink that made Neji want to castrate the man,"with flowers."

"Don't you have work to do Sano…..san?" Neji said with a voice laced with warning.

"Oh, I'm done, don't you have a mission? You can attend to it. Don't worry about Tenten-Chan, I'll take care of her" then the bastard just looked back at Tenten and continued his monologue.

Neji went stiff.

How dare he.

How dare he turn his back on a Hyuuga.

How dare he defy a Hyuuga.

And that particular Hyuuga just had to be Hyuuga Neji.

Oh…THIS IS WAR.

------------------------------000000000000000000000000000--------------------

"SH…Shika-kun?"

"What?" Shikamaru snapped.

"A…ano…"

"Ino….I'm sorry but I can't talk right now….just let me cool down…troublesome."

Ino heaved a sigh. Normally, she would've beaten Shikamaru to a bloody pulp for what he did. But Shikamaru was serious. He was really mad.

And Ino, though irritated, just had to let it go. She was a teensy bit scared anyway.

You could practically see fumes from Shikamaru's aura.

Okay so she wasn't just a teensy bit scared. Man, he looked like he was ready to kill.

Shikamaru, on the other hand, tried his best to clear his head. Surprisingly, when Ino asked him a while ago, she didn't push it.

_She must be scared_, he thought.

She was really the most annoying, troublesome creature of the female species ever created.

He actually cursed his clouds. His beloved clouds.

And it was all Ino's fault.

_Troublesome._

_But yes, the most beautiful cerulean eyes indeed._ He said as he caught a glimpse of her worried face.

----------------------------------000000000000000000000000000-----------------------

"YOU OLD BASTARD!"

Naruto screamed as he charged at the old man.

For now he didn't care.

He was only concerned with beating him to a bloody pulp.

And his sons would follow later.

For a second, he hesitated.

This was like sabotaging his dreams of being a hokage.

And Tsunade would have him flying to the next country if she learned about this.

_Nope, I will become Rokudaime for sure._

And so he charged, with the power of the Kyuubi that was really unnecessary.

It took less than a minute.

And they were just a pile of the dust on the bloody floor.

Well, there goes the Konoha-tea country alliance.

-------------------------------------0000000000000000000-----------------------------------

"Sakura…"

"What?"

"I'm done."

"What?"

"I mean we're done here."

"Sasuke, I don't under…."

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"Back to Konoha."

"What?" Sakura said groggily.

It was 3 am. And Sakura was peacefully lying in bed, feeling comfy when Sasuke just had to

come wake her.

And what's more? He just suggested they go back to Konoha right this instant.

"Why? There's still tomorrow…Sasuke, I'm sleepy."

Sakura turned back to sleeping then suddenly jerked back up.

"Sasuke-kun…" she said, voice laced with malice, "Are you telling me that you finished this mission…ALONE?"

"Hn."

"What the…"

"It's not that you're weak or anything of that sort."

Sasuke interfered in what seemed to be a very long speech.

Sakura just huffed and crossed her arms.

"Look, Sakura, I've got the scroll, let's go."

"No."

She was making this difficult.

"Sakura…I'm sorry, I did this on my own but we have to go now before I kill anybody."

Sakura looked at him, this time, the pout wiped from her face.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Don't apologize, let's go, who know what that old pervert will do next."

Sakura suddenly smiled.

"Ssauke-kun, just for that, I'll be ready in a minute."

----------------------------------------------------------000000000000000000000000000-----

Please review thank you.


	11. In Love and War

Chapter 11: in love and war

AN:Here's another chapter for all of you…thanks for waiting and sorry if there will be typographical errors…**my greatest apologies**

"YOU WHAT?!"

Naruto was almost thrown off into the wall as the Hokage shouted at him.

"ehehe…baa-chan, I have a reason…"

"H-hai, Tsunade-sama…he..he has a reason, it was my fault" Hinata could almost faint from

fear.

"No, Hinata, it wasn't. You didn't beat that old man to a bloody pulp," Tsunade said through gritted teeth.

"But, oba-chan..I have a reason."

"You don't! You were just acting as compulsively as ever."

Tsunade's vein was throbbing in her temple and Naruto was scared as hell. He remembered that one of Jiraiya's near-death experiences involved a very angry Tsunade. He could just shiver at the thought. Suddenly a knock at the door.

In walked Shino and Kiba.

"You two! Where were you when this happened."

"Ah…Tsunade-sama…uhhm…we kinda drifted off.." Kiba said.

"What?!"

Shino just stood there saying nothing

Tsunade could feel an enormous headache coming.

"You irresponsible…..!"

This was going to be a long day for all of them.

------------------------0000000000000000000000-------------------------------

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"I'm hungry."

"Hn."

Sasuke and Sakura were travelling back to Konoha. Sakura was really hungry but the Uchiha just kept right on.

"I mean it Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

It was Sakura's turn to be annoyed. She was hungry and Ssauke was travelling as if the devil was on their tails.

"I mean I'm STARVING, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke sighed. If they don't stop now, Sakura would surely pester him to death.

"Fine. Let's eat here," he said as they saw a nearby town.

Meanwhile…

"Hey Lee."

"Yes?"

"They're stopping to eat."

"Yes, my beautiful flower is to have a date with a rival. It breaks my heart…."

"Yeah, yeah, why don't we rest now, I'm tired. That Uchiha guy is fast as hell."

Chouji was exasperated. Not only was he stuck listening to Lee's "Glory of Youth" speeches, he had to strain himself following Sasuke when he was so sure both Sakura and Sasuke could protect themselves. Chouji could just sigh.

To Sasuke and Sakura…

" Finally, I've eaten something."

"Aa."

Sakura sighed, no matter how Sasuke might have changed, his communication skills still remain dreadful.

"Tell, me Sasuke, why are you in a hurry"

Sasuke grumbled something indistinct.

"What?"

Sasuke continued to grumble.

"I didn't quite catch that."

"Never mind. Let's go."

"Ok then."

Then they went on their way. And Sakura was grinning like an idiot.

_So-I-could-spend-more-quality-time-with-you._

Sakura could only smile.

------------------000000000000---------------------

Neji was grumpy the whole night. It turned out Sano was an arrogant dumbass after all…well, at least according to Neji.

They were walking towards their room, minding their own business. Neji was so relieved he was going to be with Tenten alone.

_Wait, did I just think that?_

"Neji-kun…"

"What?"

"We're here."

"oh."

So Tenten cheerfully entered the room.

"I'm going to have a shower Neji-kun."

"Ok."

Now Neji was feeling good…no Sano and…**Knock knock**

Neji looked at the door. Who was it suddenly?

"Good evening!" Sano said as he walked past Neji.

The bastard…

"Aaah!"

It was Tenten's voice. Neji rushed towards the bathroom. Tenten was sprawled on the ground.

"Hehe, Neji-kun…I slipped on a soap…" Tenten was grinning stupidly.

"…to trip on a soap," Neji grumbled.

Tenten continued to smile stupidly.

"Pathetic of me eh?"

Neji sighed. "No."

"Come on, Neji-kun, no need to lie."

"I said no."

Luckily for Tenten (and to Neji's relief), Tenten was almost done so she was wearing a robe.

Sano, suddenly walked to the door, having a concerned face.

"Tenten-chan!"

Sure, she was wearing a robe but she still had nothing else on. So he glared at Sano.

And if it were any other man, he would've wet his pants but Sano, amazingly, smiled.

"Ok then , Neji-kun, Tenten-chan, I have to go…have a good evening Tenten-chan."

_Thank God._

Immediately when Sano left, he looked at his knees….they were shaking.

"Dear Lord, that man is a monster."

But after a moment of contemplating…

"I'm going to have to face a beast…but….I accept your challenge Neji-kun."

And he walked away smiling.

Yep, this was definitely WAR.

--------------------------------0000000000000000000------------------------------

"Uhhm…Ino…"

"What?"

"This is so troublesome."

"Hmmph.."

It's been a few days and Ino was her usual, loud, snobbish and bossy self again.

Shikamaru knew there was going to be no end to this.

"Ino…"

"How dare you embarrass me in front of the whole sand!"

"Ok, it's my fault…but you were just so troublesome, going along with that puppet freak."

"You jerk!"

A pillow almost hit shikamaru squarely in the face. Luckily, he was a genius.

And the door was slammed as Ino walked out of the room.

"..really troublesome…"

---------------------------------------------00000000000000000000-------------------------------


	12. An Ill Advice

**AN:** This chapter will solely focus on Sasuke and Sakura. The other pairings will appear in the succeeding chapters. Thanks for reading, enjoy and please review.

_Sakura's__ or Sasuke's__ thoughts_

Normal narration

Chapter 12: An Ill Advice

_I'm tired of the rain. What a gloomy day._

Sakura could only sigh as she watched the raindrops in her blurry window.

She didn't have any missions, when they came back, Tsunade was more enthusiastic as usual (and

something tells her that it's not because of a successful mission).

_Tsk.__ Tsunade-sama sure is strange._

But, thinking back, things had definitely changed for the better.

_And come to think of it, I have no reason to be gloomy_

Sakura was trying hard to reassure herself. Sasuke was finally being open about liking her. He would actually allow himself to be seen walking with Sakura in public. But then this past few days, it seemed like he was ignoring her. Sakura may just be paranoid but then maybe not.

At first, she thought he was just adjusting.

_But it's been five freaking days already!_

Yes, it's been five days with no word from him. She confirmed that he was ignoring her when she sat beside him at Ichiraku five days ago and he told her that he was going home. It would have been okay with that when Sakura notice that his ramen haven't even been touched. He was going to call after him but then decided it was safer to just stay.

_Bastard._

The truth is, the reason Sakura didn't call after him that day was that she was afraid. She was scared she'd be rejected again, scared it was all a ploy to play with her feeling..yet once again.

Sometimes, Sakura thought, she loved him too much; much more so than his love for her.

_Wait, he didn't even tell me he loved me. It was just "like."_

Sakura cursed herself for thinking too much. And the rain was no help. It just had to match her mood.

_If I don't stop this, I'll go crazy!_

And so she decided that to eliminate all undesirable thoughts, she had to sleep. The pitter-patter of the rain hummed her to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------

Somewhere far away, someone is sulking in the darkness, sitting, contemplating.

_Is this right?_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

When Sakura woke up, the rain was gone.

_A good omen, perhaps?_

A very loud knocking woke her senses better.

_…or not_

Standing outside the door was Ino, beaming suspiciously.

"What do you need Ino?"

"It's nice to see you too Sakura."

Ino walked inside without invitation and sat on the couch comfortably.

"Ino, what do you want, I'm not in the mood for talking."

"Yeah, You know what Sakura, I think Shikamaru likes me."

_Ino's as attentive as ever. I don't have a choice then._

"How do you say that?"

"..'cause when we were in the Sand, I think he grew jealous of Kankurou.."

"Really?"

"Yup, he shouted."

"Shikamaru did? Hmm, that's a feat."

"I know and I can find no other explanation."

"Since when have you been back anyway?"

"Just yesterday. In fact, Shikamaru's still grumpy."

"Well, the question is….do you like him?"

"Hm?"

"Do you like him?"

"What?"

"You deaf Ino?"

"Well…I haven't really thought about it."

"What? Are you crazy? Assuming things like he likes you and all and not even thinking if you like him!"

"Sakura…."

"…do you even know how it feels when the person you like ignores you?!"

"Umm…Sakura?"

"How would you think Shikamaru feel when it's just one-sided, for all we know he's wallowing in misery

right now…"

"Sakura!"

"Huh, what?"

Tears were flowing down Sakura's face and she didn't even notice. Ino was shocked at the outburst but somehow she understood.

"Are you okay Sakura?"

"I'm fine…sniff…it's just…sniff.."

"Sasuke?"

"Yah," she said with a teary voice.

"He's ignoring you?"

"mm," she whimpered, "and after being sweet in the past mission too."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't even notice you had a problem."

"It's okay, I'm sorry for crying like this."

"It'll be okay."

-----------------------------------------------

Sasuke was walking down the street when, of all people, Shino approached him.

"Uchiha."

"Aburame."

"Stop whatever you are doing."

"What am I doing?"

"You left us all in such a predicament."

After that, Sino walked away, rubbing a bruise in his arm.

-----------------------------------------------

It's time for lunch, Sasuke was hungry and so he walked straight to Ichiraku.

Strange, he thought, he dobe wasn't there.

Sasuke was halfway towards his meal when the Neji walked straight towards him.

"What do you want Hyuuga?"

"Uchiha."

Sasuke noticed that the Hyuuga was fuming.

"What did you do now?"

"What did I do?"

"I'm going to kill you if you don't fix this."

Then after that, Neji walked away, leaving Sasuke confused as ever.

--------------------------------------------------

After lunch, Sasuke decided to train. And there he saw a most wonderful sight.

Kakashi was standing in the middle of the training grounds, stupefied; the torn pieces of his favorite book lying on the ground.

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked at him, murder intent filling his eyes.

"You!"

Sasuke didn't know why but somehow he was sure that Kakashi really meant to kill him.

"This is all your fault!"

Kakashi charged straight towards him. Luckily for Sasuke, he was a great ninja. He was able to evade the punch and hit him in the head, putting him to sleep.

_This is getting weirder._

"Uchiha!"

_Not again_, thought Sasuke.

When he turned around he saw a very angry Kiba and Akamaru, ready to pounce on him any minute.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"What do YOU think you're doing?"

"Don't play smart Uchiha, I'll get you one day."

Kiba then turned around to leave.

"Let's go Akamaru."

And so went on Sasuke's day. He was literally going insane.

He evaded kunais from Tenten, moved away from a boulder's path which actually turned out to be Chouji, avoided a hug from a crying Lee and a very loud reprimand from Ino. Medical ninjas were glaring at him, and what's more, the grocery he just went to told him that if he doesn't fix what he has done then they won't sell any more tomatoes.

"This is absurd!" He shouted to a terrified passerby.

When he looked in front, he saw Sakura, angry at first but then her face turned sad.

He realized why it was "Hate Sasuke Day" suddenly. It was because of her.

Sakura turned around to leave.

He was deciding whether he should follow her. He decided it was better if he did.

"Sakura," he called.

Sakura kept on walking.

"Sakura."

She finally stopped.

"What? Decided to stop ignoring me?" she spat.

"I know you're mad. I know you have the right to."

Sakura turned to look at him.

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"I love you."

Sasuke didn't know what to say. Of course he knew that. He just didn't expect her to say that in a time like this.

"Sakura."

Sakura was teary eyed once more, looking at him.

_I have to tell her what I feel_, Sasuke thought.

"I…Sakura."

She was waiting.

"I like you and…I care for you."

She had wished for an "I love you too" but this wasn't bad. She knew Sasuke, he can' just love after everything he's been through.

"Do you apologize?"

"Yes."

The fact that he was willing to apologize was enough for Sakura.

"It's okay then."

To Sasuke's surprise and, strangely, pleasure, Sakura moved to hug him. Then she moved to kiss him too.

It's a different sensation when tongues meet, Sasuke thought, so did Sakura, enjoying the moment. After

a while, they finally broke off.

"But Sasuke-kun, why exactly did you ignore me?"

"Umm…"

To Sakura's surprise, he was flushed.

"Well?"

"You see, it's the dobe's fault."

"Why?"

"Umm…he said something."

"What?"

Sasuke didn't respond. He just realized how stupid he acted.

"What did he say, Sasuke-kun?"

"Promise you won't laugh"

"OK, I promise."

"He said….absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"And so you decided to ignore me?"

Sakura was dumbfounded. Then slowly a smile appeared until a grumbling sound was heard from her, after a second, she was laughing hysterically.

"Sakura…"

"WHa…haha..what?"

"You promised."

Now Sasuke was really blushing.

"Haha…I can't believe you…hahaha…actually listened to Naruto…"

Sasuke knew he had to think of a way out.

"And you?"

"What did you do to Shino?'

"What about Shino?"

"Not only Shino but Neji, Kiba, Lee, Tenten, Chouji, Kakashi and Ino too."

"Why? What did they do?"

"Nothing, they were just assaulting me all day, the medical ninjas were glaring at me and my grocery refused to sell me tomatoes."

"Ah…haha..semms you had a fun day" she laughed nervously.

"hn?"

"Well…I swatted Shino's arm away from my shoulder, thinking he was another fanboy; punched Neji when he asked me about you, kicked Kiba when he told me he's seen you at Ichiraku and tore Kakashi's book when he asked me to tell you something."

"And?" Sasuke asked, a little terrified.

"I punched the ground while Tenten was walking, took Chouji's last potato chip and told Lee to never show his face to me again. Oh and the medical ninjas, I kinda scolded them all in the hospital."

"Seems like YOU had a fun day."

"Yah, "she replied miserably," seems like I have a lot of people to apologize to."

"Hn. Let's go home then."

"Okay."

To Sakura's surprise, Sasuke stretched out his arm. She took it, of course, and then they both walked happily home.

---------------------------------------------------------

I hope a longer chapter would compensate for my lack of updates recently.

I'll do my best to update sooner.

Thank you for reading and please review.


	13. Too Blind To See

AN: Again, I'm so sorry for the ridiculously late update. Please review….next chapter will focus more on Nejiten, sasusaku follow-ups too.

"I'm sorry," Shikamaru said, clearly frustrated.

"Stupid asshole!" Ino walked away leaving marks on the ground.

Now, what happened?

_**Flashback**_

They were walking down the hokage tower-too busy with each other's thoughts -when they were caught dead when they bumped into each other unnoticed. By this time, they still weren't in the best terms because some hostility still emanated from both of them.

Ino fell down because of the impact. Shika held out his hand to help her up. She hesitated at first then slowly took it as he pulled her up.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Look, Ino, I'm really sorry about what happened in the Sand. I'm sorry if I freaked you out or anything."

Ino turned away for a second then finally looked at Shikamaru.

"It's okay," she replied, now with a slight smile, " you were just out of character, that's all."

"I know. Troublesome"

Ino then smiled, this time, a full one.

"Now that's the Shika-kun I know."

Shikamaru smirked for a moment then said, "come on, let's go eat."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were at Ichiraku discussing random things when an all too familiar voice called out to them.

"Hey! You guys!"

Both looked at the direction of the voice.

"Temari!" Ino exclaimed.

"How troublesome."

Temari walked towards them.

"Hi Shika-kun, Ino," she greeted.

_Not again_, Ino thought.

She noticed how Shikamaru automatically let Temari take his seat and make a failed attempt to converse. He didn't talk much but he listened-even though it was in the bored manner he's so famous for- as Temari started relating things.

Ino looked at Temari then at Shikamaru. Something wasn't right. Shika was too attentive and Temari was batting her eyelashes a little more than necessary. They almost looked like….(and Ino dreaded to think) a couple.

Ino shaked her head, cursing herself for being too paranoid.

"Is something wrong Ino?" Temari asked.

Shikamaru looked intently at Ino for a moment then turned away an yawned.

At the corner of his eye, he saw Ino frown. He caught her staring a moment ago but she didn't seem to notice.He continued to observe her for a few more minutes, faking that he was listening to Temari.

Ino was just sitting there, looking pissed but still pretty, Shikamaru thought then he cursed himself for having such thoughts.

He didn't really know how to read Ino's thoughts anymore. He liked her, he was sure about that but he has hardly any idea if she like him too.

"So, Temari," Ino finally said, " what brings you to konoha?"

Temari looked displeased as she was interrupted while speaking but nevertheless answered," Um, you know….alliance talks."

"Oh. Was it your choice to go?"

"Yes," temari answered confused.

"Why?"

"Um, because I wanted to travel once in a while."

"Is that so? Or you had some different plans of your own?"

Temari and Shikamaru was confused, unsure as to where this interrogation was going.

"I have to go now, Tsunade-sama may be waiting for me."

After Temari has excused herself, Shikamaru turned to Ino.

"What was that?"

"What was what, Shika-kun?"

"Why were you asking her those questions?"

"I don't have to explain myself."

"But Ino, she's a visitor, you could've treated her better."

"Whys are so fond of that Temari anyway?"

"What? I'm just saying you didn't have to be rude."

"Now I am rude?"

"Yes."

"What are you getting so worked up for that woman anyway?"

"What is it to you?"

Ino stopped, heaved a large sigh to silence her raging emotions then said very slowly," I don't know why they call you a genius when you can be so dumb, so oblivious, sometimes."

She the shook her head slightly because of the frustration then walked away leaving Shikamaru confused.

_**End Flashback**_

Shikamaru was still confused. He just asked her If the reason she was mad because she wanted to get back at him for the incident in the sand.

Ino looked back, glaring at him more instensely.

"Ino come back here!"

"Why don't you just go to Temari?"

"Why would I do that? Look Ino, don't pull her into this."

"Ugggh! You infuriate me!"

Ino continued walking away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sano."

Sano looked up from his book.

"Neji-kun."

Neji looked murderous, Sano was smiling.

_Oh, I will make sure you will regret ever interfering in my affairs, especially __Tenten_

"What do you need Neji-kun?"

"How dare you smile at me you pervert. What is this?"Neji held up a small camera," and what is it doing in our bathroom?"

_You're dead._

AN: Thanks to the reviewers for your kind words please review again in this chapter : )


	14. ProtectivePossesive

AN: here's a new chapter, I got some free time so I updated….

_**Protective. Possessive.**_

_You're dead._

Glaring at Sano now, Neji thought he would never feel so much hatred in his life as he felt for him.

Because God, this man had the nerve.

…_to defy me, Hyuuga Neji._

At this, he mentally shook his head in disbelief.

_And to spy on Tenten. PERVERT._

And yes, Sano was definitely dead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

"Won't you stop?"

"Hn."

"This is frustrating."

Sakura shook her head, clearly frustrated.

"It's Sai for God's sake!"

"Hn."

Sakura had been assigned on a mission with Sai. And they had to act as a couple. And it would've been fine, really, because Sakura reassured him it meant nothing but the dobe, the loud, irritating idiot, just had to blurt out that Sai had this thing for Sakura in the past.

"Sai is….is detached," Sakura started explaining," and nothing really happened in the past."

Sai has just returned from a very long mission a week ago and he was immediately assigned this new mission with Sakura.

Sasuke just continued glaring at her.

"Sakura," he said in that low voice of his laced with anger," I will talk to the Hokage to reconsider this mission.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He won't listen," she said to the Hokage a few minutes later.

Tsunade sighed.

"I figured that. No Uchiha, I am not reconsidering this mission."

"Why? Why can't I come with her instead?"

"Because as much as I like you too," at this Sakura looked at her suspiciously," I have another mission for you."

"What is this mission?"

Tsunade shook her head at this obvious lack of respect.

"One that needs your Sharingan."

"No."

"What?"

"No."

"You don't tell me what I will and won't do Uchiha."

Tension.

"Uhm, Sasuke-kun, please just let this go."

Sasuke looked at Sakura, disbelieving.

"You choose to spend time with that bastard?"

_You're one to talk_, thought both Tsunade and Sakura.

"I do not CHOOSE to spend time with him, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke continued to sulk which made Tsunade smirk. Clearly, her plan was working.

"Now, Sasuke-kun, drop this."

Sasuke glared harder.

"For me?"

Sasuke soon discovered he cannot possibly refuse a plea like that especially when those adorable eyes

glinted with request.

_I win_, Sakura triumphantly thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Neji-kun! Wait up, Neji-kun!"

Neji kept on walking, ignoring the shouts of the brown-haired girl calling after him.

"Hey, Neji-kun, stop!"

She said that last bit with the loudest voice she could muster. In fact, It was so loud, other people

walked out of their rooms to check it out. At the glare of some disgruntled inn customers, she smiled sheepishly. And finally, Neji has come to a stop.

Tenten jogged up to him.

_Here we go_, he silently sighed.

"Neji-kun…"

"Hn."

Tenten composed herself for a bit then decided it was too kind to be confronting him with no less than a reprimand. So she put on a slightly angry, very disappointed face.

"Neji-kun, how could you?" How could you to that to Sano-kun?"

Neji didn't even look at her.

"Neji, answer me damn it!"

"Hn."

This time, Neji looked at her.

"Why?"

"Because Tenten…"

He paused; he had no intention of telling her why he beat that guy to a bloody pulp. She would be embarrassed and he didn't really like that.

"…I just didn't like him."

Her face was of utter shock and disbelief.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me."

He looked at her fuming face. She was literally going to burst soon.

"Hyuuga Neji, you pathetic man! You hurt someone simply because…you didn't like him?"

Tenten's face was an amazing mix of frustration, anger, disbelief and disappointment all at once. If the

situation hadn't been so serious, Neji would've smirked (because no, THE Hyuuga Neji does not laugh).

"Hn."

"You're unbelievable! Plus, you left him in the kitchen. The cook was raving all morning!"

"Hn."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Hn."

"You're unbelievable!"

"I think we have already established that fact."

"He was my friend Neji," she said, this time softly.

"Tenten, I…"

"No, Neji, you're not sorry."

Neji was now the one frustrated.

"Don't tell me you're sorry because you're not."

Naji sighed again because he was growing angrier by the second. Tenten all the while glared at him.

"You know what?" he said after a few moments of hostility.

"Yes, I am not sorry. You're happy now?"

"What, you beat people at a whim now Neji? I thought that was beneath you but I was clearly wrong."

_After all I've done, she doesn't even trust me on this one._

"Here," he handed her a small object," it was on our bathroom."

Tenten looked at the thing, it was a camera. She looked at Neji, questioning.

"Hadn't I discovered this and beat up you FRIEND, you would've been part of his personal collection."

With this said, Hyuuga Neji walked away, leaving a very embarrassed Tenten silently beating herself mentally.

_Tenten, you baka_, she thought to herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pls, pls. review, I've got a lot of hits but very little reviews…

Just push that cute little purple button pretty please….thank you in advance


	15. Domino Effect

**An:Well, I felt compelled to write a chapter so here goes…please review and enjoy**

_**Chapter 15: Domino Effect**_

"Well?"

"I apologize."

"Is that all?"

"Neji…" Tenten said, frustration apparent in her voice.

Neji sighed. How could he possibly stay mad?

"I'm really, genuinely sorry."

Neji raised a brow. Tenten looked dejected.

For the second time that day, Hyuuga Neji sighed.

"Tenten…I know it's not right to beat people up. But I don't care anyway." Tenten looked at him in reprimand.

"Surely you know Tenten, surely, you must know, it was for you."

Tenten looked at him tenderly and smiled. "And I'm sorry for being such a prick."

"You bet you were."

Tenten punched him playfully in the arm. Somehow, everything was alright.

* * *

In Konoha, protection is a usual sight-ninjas protecting citizens, ninjas protecting each other, citizens protecting each other. But, there is such a thing as Overprotection and it irks, seriously. It may be because of love and concern but there comes a time when it just imprisons and holds you back. And (you said it) it irks to no end.

Which could possibly be just the reason why Sakura (yes, the sweet, caring, monstrously strong Sakura) was pushed to her wits end one sunny day in Konoha.

"Why do you just have to be jealous over every little thing?"

"I am NOT jealous Sakura."

"Oh don't lie Sasuke-kun, you are."

"I said I am not Sakura."

"Why do you just keep denying it?!"

"Then why do you hug that god damn man?"

"He's my friend, my close friend! I was thanking him."

Sasuke looked ominous, Sakura was fuming and the poor, unfortunate nurse who was sent to call for

Sakura was whimpering and scared shitless standing in the corner.

"Sakura-sama?"

"WHAT?" Sakura looked at the nurse and tried to calm down.

"What is it?"

"Tsunade-sama needs you."

Sakura made one intense glare at Sasuke and looked back to the nurse," Alright."

* * *

"What happened?"

"I was careless, Sai saved me."

"Thank you very much for a very detailed report Sakura."

Sakura probably didn't notice the sarcasm in Tsunade's voice because she just looked bored.

"I mean, Tsunade-shishou, what kind of sick bastard would get jealous over an injured, bloddy, beaten man?"

"I don't know Sakura, I'm too busy thinking about the village to know."

But, Sakura was oblivious and she rambled on.

"Goodbye Sakura," Tsunade finally said after an hour of pure, undisturbed whining from Sakura.

"That girl seriously needs a vacation."

* * *

"I mean who would get jealous over Sai? Who would get jealous just because you hugged Sai.?"

"I don't know Sakura-chan, for some strange reason, girls think Sai looks good," Naruto said while

slurping some Ramen. Everybody wonders how he does such a feat.

"I mean Sai is socially And emotionally retarded. Sasuke is just socially sick but Sai, he wouldn't know

what a hug meant unless you explain I to him," she said in indignation.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto faced her, finally done with his ramen, "you know the teme's jealous 'cause he really really wants you."

"Oh Naruto, don't make excuses for him."

Naruto just smiled.

* * *

"Naruto-kun…" the young Hyuuga whispered.

It was a radiant smile he showed his teammate. He never smiled at her like that. Somehow, Hinata's chest hurt a little.

"Naruto-kun…" she again whispered to the wind.

* * *

"Hinata-chan he…why are you crying?"

Hinata literally jumped at the voice. She looked behind her then found Shikamaru.

"Oh, Shikamaru-kun, it's nothing."

Hinata started crying again. And Shikamaru was equally miserable. Ino was acting irrationally and he didn't know what to do and so, to comfort a fellow miserable ninja, he put an arm around her and tried to comfort her.

* * *

"Shika-kun? How could you do this to me?"

Shikamaru looked at Ino's fuming face (once again). Hinata looked shaken at just being shouted at.



Shikamaru could just see a disaster was coming.

* * *

"Yamanaka."

Ino looked up, It was Neji.

_Not now_, she thought.

"What is it?"

"You're in my spot."

"Oh, I'll leave then."

Ino started to walk away when Neji called her.

"What's the problem?"

"What?"

Neji wasn't really sure why he did it but Ino, she was kinda like a friend, she was Tenten's friend anyway.

And Ino, so full of emotions, hugged (yes, hugged!) the Hyuuga Neji which led to Tenten seeing (because she will train with Neji that day) and Tenten going on a rampage and the whole of onoha shook up, with earthquakes (courtesy of Sakura), flying weapons (courtesy of Tenten) , random citizens going deaf (courtesy of a very loud Ino) and lots more.

Oh, this is a disaster.

* * *

AN: don't worry, next chapter will be more detailed and it will answer your questions for this chapter, I'll try to update sooner...review please, thanks


	16. Of Rage and Jealousy

_**AN: I'm so sorry for the delay in updating, I hope you like this Chapter, please read and review, thanks a lot for your patience.**_

_**Overprotected**_

Chapter 16: Of Rage and Jealousy

_Ah, it is a bright sunny day! A great day to relax and read my…._

"Get away from me Shikamaru!"

"What the..?" Kakashi rose up from his former leaning position at the sound of the voice.

"Ino, stop being troublesome, you know I wasn't cheating on you," came the lazy drawl of the Nara genius.

Kakashi took his eyes away from his book for a second at the interesting scene below him.

"How dare you take advantage of Hinata-chan in her state of distress!"

"Ino, not too loud please," Shikamaru replied, trying to calm her down.

"What the heck do I care if they hear that you're FREAKING CHEATING ON ME!"

Shikamaru sighed; he knew this would just be the longest of days. Kakashi's eyes crinkled in amusement, now this was entertaining.

* * *

"Hey idiot!"

Naruto turned around at the insult to face the Inuzuka kid with Shino.

"Who are you calling idiot, dog face?!"

"You, idiot!"

NAruto marched right up to Kiba determined to kick his ass. Kiba was furious and Shino wasn't any better.

"What the heck do you need Kiba?"

Kiba took Naruto by the collar and growled at him. "I need you to tell me why the heck Hinata-chan is crying over you!"

"Huh?"

Naruto was seriously confused. "Why is she crying? I didn't do anything I swear."

This time it was Shino who neared him with murderous intent and an ominous swarm of bugs ready to glomp Naruto any minute. "Speak the truth Naruto-kun."

"Eh, hehe, I'm telling the truth Shino."

Shino narrowed his eyes behind his glasses. "Are you accusing Hinata-chan of being a liar?"

"Wha…o..of course not Shino…I didn't do anything I swear."

Kiba was still holding him by the collar and Naruto could swear he could see a dancing fire behind Shino's eyes showing through his glasses.

"Tell us, idiot," Kiba screamed.

"I told you I don't know bastard!"

Naruto growled, Kiba growled, Shino glared. And the residents around them were shaking their heads, some were too frightened to move, some just utterly interested in watching the scenario.

And then it goes on.

* * *

"Ouch."

A kunai has just narrowly missed Neji's shoulder. He snapped his head to get a glimpse of the suspect when he caught brown hair.

_Tenten._

He quickly took to the rooftops, determined to catch the culprit, confused as to why exactly she would throw a kunai at him when he knew, and not to brag (because the Hyuuga Neji does not brag, he is simply stating facts), that Tenten adores him.

He's so close now that if he reached out his hand, he would touch her back. When he was close enough, he brought his mouth close to her ear. "Tenten."

Tenten yelped at the almost affectionate act that she almost tripped if Neji wasn't able to hold her hand and stop her from falling.

"What do you need Neji," she asked, all the while glaring at him.

"Why are you mad at me," Neji simply stated.

"I am not mad at you Neji-kun…" Neji was about to sigh in relief, "I am furious."

Neji looked at her like she said the most unusual thing in the world.

"And why would you be furious?"

"Are you really that dense Neji?"

"What are you talking about Tenten," NEji asked slowly losing his patience.

"You want to know?"

Now, Neji was exasperated. "Yes."

"Then investigate." Tenten suddenly twirled, surprising Neji and freeing herself from his hold. He watched her retreating back and strained his ears to catch a few muttered words.

"…murder…bastard…too smug…"

Neji sighed in annoyance.

_What did I do?_

* * *

Sai was walking down the streets, his usual pleasant smile plastered on his face.

"Annoying," Sasuke muttered under his breath as he was walking towards his replacement.

"Sai," he said as he approached him.

"Oh, It is nice to see you Sasuke-san," Sai greeted politely.

If Sasuke wasn't Sasuke-he would've rolled his eyes. Sai tilted his head and said," What is it you need with me Sasuke-san?"

"What I need," Sasuke said through gritted teeth," is for you to keep your distance from Sakura."

Sai frowned for only a bit when his usual smile crawled back into place.

"I undersatand," he said.

"What do you understand?"

"I read this from a book somewhere," Sai took a stance of thinking, " this is normal in relationships, the occasional jealousy, but then I've also read, Sasuke-san, that too much of it could make your partner feel trapped and then she might ask for space and eventually lead to your relationship's demise."

"What are you talking about," Sasuke asked, growing annoyed by the minute.

"Exactly as I have read Sasuke-san."

Sasuke glared at him, his eyes almost turning red from pure rage.

"Is there anything else you need Sasuke-san?"

"Just stay away from Sakura."

Sai just smiled.

* * *

Kakshi's eyes glowed with interest with each passing moment. This was just too good to miss. The Nara prodigy's ass was being kicked by his girlfriend.

"Ino," Shikamaru said softly, "how many times do I have to tell you, I do not like Hinata, I did not cheat on you and I was just being a good friend because she was crying."

"Liar!"

"Ino…" Shikamaru again said, he knew Ino was the loud and jealous type and he loved her despite that but he swore, it was getting old.

"What," she snapped, still fuming.

"Stop it."

"Oh, you want me to stop nagging you," Ino asked innocently, a little too innocently. She approached Shikamaru and put her hands on his face, "then just freaking admit your mistake," she added fiercely as she squished Shikamaru's face.

"Ino," he said, finally on the edge of his patience, " I wouldn't cheat on you."

"And why is that," she asked in a huff, her arms crossed over her chest, oblivious of the sudden gentle tone he was using.

"Because I have no right to, you're beautiful enough to take any man and you're popular enough to be spending your time with friends other than someone as lame as me. I'm too lazy to be juggling two girls at the same time and I'm too unpopular to have another one either."

Ino's temper considerably went down at the moment.

"Really," she asked.

Shikamaru nodded.

"Oh, Shika-kun," Ino sighed as she pummeled herself to the lazy nin and buried her face in his chest. Shikamaru sighed inwardly.

_Finally._

* * *

"Kakashi," a voice said, sounding ominous.

He looked to his left to find Kurenai, hand on a hip, glaring.

"What?"

"You're spying on something very private."

"It's entertaining Kurenai, come sit with me."

Kurenai rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you come with me instead?"

"Oh, come on, they'll be making out soon."

"Kakashi…" Kurenai said dangerously.

"Fine," Kakshi finally said, knowing he'll be threading on dangerous grounds if he tested Kurenai's patience longer.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"To meet Asuma," Kurenai said smugly.

Kakashi's light mood instantly dissipitated.

* * *

"Sakura."

Sakura looked up from where she was currently writing.

"Sasuke-kun," she said civilly.

"Sakura, can we talk?"

Sasuke looked to the blushing nurse beside Sakura and mentally wished her away. Sakura looked at the nurse kindly. "Keiko-chan, can you leave us for a moment?"

"S…sure Sakura-sempai," and with a bow to both of them, she left.

Sakura turned to Sasuke. "What is it you want to talk about?"

Sasuke could almost flinch for all the icy tone she was using on him.

"I'm here to apologize."

"Really," Sakura drawled sarcastically.

"Look, Sakura, I know I'm wrong, I never should've doubted you."

Sakura raised her brow, daring him to continue.

"And I swear, I'll lessen my possessiveness and buy you strawberry ice cream every day."

Sakura's eyes just glazed on with positive delight.

"Really Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke just nodded, amused at her childishness.

She pulled him into a teddy bear hug.

"So, are we good now," Sasuke asked.

"Oh yeah, I wasn't really mad at you."

Sasuke mentally smacked himself.

* * *

"Shino-kun, Kiba-kun," a soft voice called out to the two men fuming at Naruto, "please release Naruto-kun."

* * *

**AN: Aha! A cliffie, I love cliffies! Next chap would be mostly naruhina and Kakakure and nejiten…but of course sasusaku would still be present! Please review!**


	17. Of Kisses and Secret Schemes

**AN: yeah, I give you permission to kill me for the late update but I hope you like this chapter and I'll love it if you review…thanks**

**Overprotected**

**Chapter 17: Of Kisses and Secret Schemes**

* * *

"But Hinata-chan," Kiba complained, "this bastard just did something wrong to you!"

"And he shall be punished," Shino continued, turning his head from Hinata to Naruto, glasses reflecting the rays of the sun, "in any way possible."

Naruto gulped but struggled in Kiba's grip.

"Hinata-chan, what did I do wrong? I swear, I haven't intended to hurt you!" then he added as an afterthought, "whatever it is I did."

Hinata sighed and for the last time tried to placate everyone. She was getting nauseous just by looking at the stares people sent their way.

"Kiba-kun," she said, this time, personally removing Kiba's arm from Naruto's collar, "release him please." She then turned to Shino. "Shino-kun, thank you for thinking about me but I am afraid I might just have overreacted."

Shino nodded though he stayed alert and Kiba was just about to complain when Shino said, "cut it."

He looked taken aback but he did not speak any further.

Hinata turned to Naruto and tugged at his arm. "Come Naruto-kun, I'll tell you." Almost immediately, his disgruntled and confused face broke into a smile.

Naruto and Hinata walked a few meters away and seemed to fall into a deep discussion which involved Naruto scratching the back of his head, Hinata blushing, Naruto shouting 'What?' and Hinata nodding.

"What is going on there, Shino," Kiba asked still confused.

"Let them be," answered Shino.

A few minutes later, Naruto marched up to Kiba and Shino armed with a foxy grin and followed by a blushing Hinata.

"Everything's ok now," he literally shouted at Kiba and mellowed down when he looked at Shino. He laughed nervously. "Uhm…everything is ok now Shino."

Kiba raised a brow. Shino nodded. "As long as Hinata-chan says it is."

Hinata nodded in confirmation. Naruto jumped in ecstasy and pat both Shino and Kiba at the back. "See guys, it's all ok now!"

Kiba snickered but Shino looked at him ominously. "If this happens again," he said, voice low, "don't even bother to show your face in public because I will kill you if you do."

He laughed nervously again. "Yes, Shino." He gulped and took Hinata by the arm, pulling her softly as if to use her as a shield against Shino.

"Shino-kun," Hinata said quietly, "don't worry about me." Shino just nodded.

"Now," Naruto said, turning to Hinata, "shall I make amends?"

Hinata smiled and nodded then Naruto ushered her away, probably going to his favorite ramen stand.

"Bye Shino, Kiba!"

"Goodbye Shino-kun, Kiba-kun," Hinata said weakly.

Kiba nudged Shino as they watched Naruto and Hinata's retreating forms. "I knew he'd never do it anyway."

"Hurt her?"

"Yup."

* * *

Neji activated his byakugan, extending his reach to the farthest place possible. He strained his eyes to look for a certain brown-haired kunoichi and focused his pupils on the spot where he found her.

Tenten was seething. Why was she even hiding like that? It was not like Neji wouldn't see her-byakugan and all. Although she anticipated that he would find her, she was still surprised when she heard his voice from behind her.

"What are you doing Tenten," he asked, "why are you crouching over?"

Tenten almost laughed at the situation. Sure enough, she was on all fours behind a large bush but for Neji to be looking at her from behind, now that was hilarious and embarrassing.

She stood up and dusted herself.

"It's none of your business Neji-kun."

"What's your problem?"

"None of your business."

Neji sighed in exasperation. "Don't tell me it's none of my business Tenten. I believe it has everything to do with me."

She put her hands on her hips. "Ok, so it has everything to do with you!" She raised her voice. "Why the hell do you have to be such a bastard?"

"Me," Neji asked blankly.

"You are so infuriating," Tenten literally screamed at his ear, "and you're such a….omph."

Tenten was cut off in mid-sentence because, oh my god, Neji was kissing her and his lips were so warm and amazingly sweet. For a moment, her brain stopped working and she looked at him wide-eyed throughout their lip lock. He stared at her intensely but who knows what could've gone through that mind of his?

After a few minutes of breathless liplocking, they broke off. For a second they stared at each other more.

Then Tenten fainted. Mock fainted.

For the first time, Neji's eyes widened.

She remained on the ground.

_Do not move, act unconscious. This is so embarrassing._

* * *

"Kakashi, stop sulking," Kurenai commanded at a slumping Kakashi. "We're here to bond."

Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest.

_Bond my ass._

" Hi, Kurenai, Kakashi," a new voice said as he entered the restaurant.

"Hi Asuma."

"Yo."

Asuma grinned at Kurenai, making Kakashi (gasp!) scowl. Although, he dared not risk his oh-so-cool reputation, he still cannot help himself. His beloved book should be tucked away safely at times like these but he decided to preserve his pride and his woman at the same time.

So he was reading, but not really, because his eyes were fixed on her.

Asuma winked at Kurenai and Kurenai giggled.

_Wait, giggled? Kurenai does not giggle._

His eyes narrowed. There was something fishy going on.

_And I have to find out._

Asuma took a seat and was about to whisper something to Kurenai when a book not-so-gently smacked across his face.

"What the…Kakashi," he almost screamed, "what was that for?" He rubbed his reddening cheek.

"There was a…fly…on your face," he drawled on.

Asuma glared at him, Kurenai raised a brow.

Kakashi mentally snickered. Asuma secretly nudged Kurenai. Kurenai was in a mental fit of laughter.

* * *

On one side of Konoha, a blond walked proudly with her lazy genius teammate. He was scratching his head.

"Ino?"

"hm," she asked nonchalantly.

"How can I cheat on you if we never….you know?"

Ino turned to look at him, eyes wide. "Oh Shika-kun…."

Shikamaru braced himself for the lashing. "You're right!"

"Huh? I am?"

"Yes," Ino added disbelievingly, "I can't believe I didn't think of that!"

"So…"

Ino smiled at him sweetly, too sweetly. "Shika-kun, let's make it official," she said excitedly as she pulled him.

"Ino, where are we going?"

"To dad of course!" It was Shika's turn to widen his eyes, all he could do was gulp nervously.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?"

"hn?"

"Why the heck are you kissing a tomato?"

Sasuke's face turned red. Although he tried his best to control himself in such an awkward situation, he was in vain.

"Oh my god," Sakura practically yelled, "are you practicing?"

* * *

AN: cliffies! more naruhina fluff in the next chapter! Please review…that would be awesome!


	18. Of Kisses and Secret Schemes II

**AN: yes, you can throw stones at me now but know that I am genuinely sorry for updating late. This story will end soon so I hope you'll all support me to the end…thanks! And please review, they are much appreciated.**

**And wow, thank you for the 100 alerts and 34000+ hits, they make me really, really happy! So I decided to post a slightly long chapter as a sign of my gratitude.**

* * *

**Of Kisses and Secret Schemes part 2**

_Do not move, act unconscious. This is so embarrassing._

Tenten was trying to act as unconscious as possible because she seriously thought that her life depended on it because yes, she just kissed Neji and it was the most embarrassing thing in the world.

She could already feel his breath as he crouched down and touched her shoulders in an attempt to wake her up.

"Tenten…tenten," he whispered almost frantically as he gently shook her shoulders. "Tenten…hey, wake up."

_No, I will not move. MUST NOT MOVE! _

She could feel his breath hitch as he hesitated then he finally slipped an arm behind her head and one behind her knees. And Tenten wanted to protest so badly but in a situation like that, 

what could she possibly do? So she allowed herself to be carried by THE Hyuuga Neji, without thinking of the shamelessness of it, without thinking that it would be even more embarrassing if she did.

But it was a sit is and she cannot think clearly given the situation so she just went with the flow. And the flow is not good.

* * *

_Tsk. _

Neji looked around. There were not many people in the streets; meaning not many people could see him carrying an unconscious girl. Most of them were civilians, meaning nobody is likely to see him at all.

So, he dashed for dear life, Tenten in his arms, to the direction of the Hyuuga compound.

Too bad, he didn't notice the band of familiar ninjas who, just as he took off, exited the training grounds and so inevitably saw said ninja with his team mate.

"Is that," Kiba asked Shino tentatively.

"Yes," Shino replied.

"My youthful teammates are basking in the glory of youthful love!"

"Munch much."

If Neji and Tenten knew, they would never have done it.

* * *

"Naruto-kun," Hinata asked, not stuttering but still slightly embarrassed.

"What is it Hinata-chan," Naruto asked back, facing her and flashing him a familiar smile. Hinata almost fainted right then and there if that smile wasn't so endearing. It was the same smile he flashed Sakura a few days ago.

"Can I ask you something Naruto-kun?"

"Sure," Naruto replied as his favorite ramen stand was in sight.

"How precious is Sakura-chan to you," she asked him softly just as they have settled themselves on their seats in Ichiraku. Naruto just finished ordering for both of them when Hinata asked the question. He turned to her smiling the same smile and scratched the back of his head.

"Sakura-chan is…." He slightly hesitated but Hinata nodded in encouragement. "Sakura-chan is very precious to me. She has been through a lot of pain you know? Plus, she's always there for me, not that 

you're not there for me Hinata-chan," he added immediately. "I'm also always there for her and I'll protect her with my life and make sure she doesn't get hurt."

Hinata nodded; slightly disappointed at the immense amount of love he had for Sakura but still proud for his great heart. She just watched him as he slurped his ramen. Naruto didn't seem to notice but he suddenly stopped eating. "But Sai, Kakashi-sensei and the bastard are also there for her and even though they don't say it, I know they care for her as much as me."

"Naruto-kun…."

"So I don't need to worry much about Sakura-chan and spend my time loving you," he said cheerfully as he attempted to hide the blush that spread across his cheeks by downing the rest of the ramen in his bowl and abruptly ordering for more.

It took Hinata a moment to process that. And suddenly, she just launched herself onto the blushing fox boy and kissed him lightly on the cheek, earning a few stares from the passersby.

"Hinata-chan?"

"I love you too Naruto-kun," she whispered. Naruto smiled.

* * *

"Ino, do we really have to do this," Shikamaru asked as he let himself be dragged by Ino to the Yamanaka household to tell Ino's dad about their….relationship.

"Of course Shika-kun," Ino replied as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Shikamaru thought that there was no point in arguing. Ino always gets her way; he spent most of his life living with that twisted fact. He snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed the Yamanaka household's front door. Ino pushed it open and practically yelled, "Otou-san, Okaa-san!"

"Geez Ino, why are you shouting?"

"Does it annoy you," Ino asked seriously. Shikamaru raised a brow; Ino never cared what he thought.

"Uhm…yes," he replied tentatively. With that Ino smiled and squeezed his hand not-so-gently. "You'll live with it."

Ino's mom entered the living room where they were currently at and smiled when she saw Shikamaru.

"Hi Shikamaru, how are your parents?"

"They're fine, Mrs. Yamanaka," he replied politely just as Ino's father walked in. "Hello Mr. Yamanaka."

"Oh Shikamaru, no need to be so formal," Inoichi replied as he patted Shika's back and gestured for them all to sit. When all have settled, Ino started to speak.

"Dad, mom," she started quite cheerfully, then she looked mischievously at Shikamaru, "Shika has something to tell you.

Shikamaru was caught off-guard as he suddenly straightened up and tried to compose himself.

"uh…." He began. Ino's parents looked at him expectingly, "uhm…"

He looked to his right where Ino was sitting beside him and he could see her rolling her eyes. "Uhmm…"

"Yes," Ino's mother asked as Inoichi raised a brow.

"Ino just continued to roll her eyes and decided she would stop torturing Shikamaru. "Mommy, Daddy," she said as she looked at both of them simultaneously, " Shikamaru's my boyfriend," she concluded as if it was nothing. Shikamaru stiffened beside her but it was nothing compared to the amazing burst of killing intent her father suddenly emanated. Ino's mother laughed alittle nervously as Shikamaru prayed to the gods.

_Please let me walk out of here alive._

"What?! How dare you abuse your friendship with my daughter?"

Shikamaru flinched and looked around as he panicked. Ino was smiling and he mentally kicked himself.

_This is too troublesome._

"What the hell do you think you're doing," Inoichi continued shouting. Shikamaru swore he could see smoke coming out if Inoichi's nostrils. He looked at Ino once more and her smile was fading away quickly and he realized that the smile was just a front and her courage to announce their relationship took a lot out of her.

"I trusted you and you do this," Inoichi continued ranting, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

For a moment there, he considered just leaving because to argue would be too troublesome. He tried to stand up but found he can't for all the iron-grip Ino had on him. She looked at him, questioning.

_Will you leave me now Shika?_

He sighed. He had gone through so much to be there anyway. He looked back at the still-fuming Inoichi.

"I love her," he said softly although everybody in the room heard, he rubbed the back of his neck in an attempt to gain some more confidence, "and it's troublesome and all but yeah," he concluded.

Everybody was silent. When after a few minutes, nobody still spoke. Shikamaru looked at Ino's slightly nervous form and leaned over and gave her a fleeting kiss on the cheek. He still looked at her as even though he addressed his next statement at Inoichi. "I really do and if that's not a good enough reason, you can find me at home."

With that, he stood up and left, leaving a smiling Ino and two slightly stunned parents.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura asked sheepishly as she settled herself on Sasuke's couch and looked at an almost red Sasuke from across her, trying his best to look at anything but her, "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn," came the anticipated monosyllabic reply.

"You know Sasuke-kun, you don't have to…"

"Cut it Sakura."

"But…but," Sakura tried hard to remove the mental image of Sasuke kissing a tomato in vain, "you were…a tomato…kiss…"

Sasuke could feel more blood rushing to his cheeks at Sakura's apparent discomfort at what she saw.

"Sakura," he said dangerously."

"Sasuke-kun," a slightly bewildered pause, "why?"

Sasuke sighed."I just thought," Sasuke started, thinking that there was no point in making excuses, "we're together, we have something, you like me, I like you," at this Sakura raised brow and Sasuke ignored it, "we're adults and we're independent ninjas, I'm a boy, I need things."

Sakura crossed her arms across her chest and gestured him to continue.

"We're in this thing and I don't like you with anybody else and-"

"Oh shut up Sasuke-kun," Sakura said as she walked towards him and kissed so sweetly that Sasuke had to close his eyes in pleasure and wrap his arms around her to bring her closer and when the tip of her tongue touched his lips and asked for entrance, he was only too happy to oblige.

As it grew deeper and hotter, Sasuke just felt his mind spin. After a minute, they both broke away from each other, gasping for breath. "Good news Sasuke-kun," Sakura said a she caught her breath, speaking in an almost seductive tone, "you don't need practice."

* * *

SMACK.

A book hit Asuma's hand so strongly that he swore he could feel it starting to numb. He looked incredulously at Kakashi.

"What the heck…Kakashi," he asked disbelievingly.

"There were…ants," Kakashi answered with the same bored tone he used all the time, shrugging away Asuma's pain and Kurenai's look of indignation. In truth, Asuma's hand was just uncomfortably close to Kurenai so Kakashi had to do it. Right?

_Serves him right._

SPLASH.

A glass of water suddenly launched itself on Asuma's face after he whispered yet another thing to Kurenai. He banged a fist on the table as he turned to Kakashi. "What is it this time?!"

"Oh sorry, "Kakashi replied lazily, "I thought your beard was on fire."

"What?"

Kakashi still just shrugged and went back to his book (seemingly) as Asuma wiped his face. Kurenai gaped at Kakashi.

SWAT.

Asuma looked at Kakashi as quickly as he heard his spoon clang to the floor. "What, the food isn't good, there was a bug on my spoon," he asked, clearly agitated.

"No, your spoon was dirty," he replied as both Asuma and Kurenai widened their eyes in incredulity.

With that, Asuma stood up and pulled Kurenai. "I'm just going to tell her something. "

Kakashi smirked as they left the table.

"Whatever it is you're doing, you better do it fast," Asuma said urgently as he rubbed his now numb arm. "That man is seriously twisted."

"Oh Asuma, I'm sorry, I just need you to play along okay?"

Asuma sighed. "Fine," he looked at Kakashi, leisurely reading his book, "but do it fast."

"Yes Asuma, I will."

Kakashi looked at Asuma and Kurenai suspiciously. Something was really going on, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

They walked back to the table and the 'bonding' ensued.

* * *

Kurenai walked out of the restaurant disappointed, Asuma left injured while Kakashi still held onto his book like nothing happened.

Beside him, Kurenai walked silently but he could hear her sigh every now and then. Another sigh. Kurenai looked at him then to the stars, as if she was silently praying for something. Another sigh.

Kakashi laughed a little. Kurenai looked at him. "What are you laughing about," she asked, slightly mad, "you were rude all day, I can't believe you!"

Kakashi suddenly stopped walking and finally closed his book. "Kurenai," he started a little boredly, "if you really just want to know how I feel, you could've just asked."

"I…How did?"

"I don't know why you need It though, I thought I've showed enough."

Kurenai sighed, again. "I may be a ninja but I'm also a woman and we need…assurance."

"It just had to be so complicate with you eh," Kakashi replied as he looked up to the night sky, "the night is beautiful."

"It is," Kurenai replied as she looked down, now more disappointed than ever.

"Just like you," he added with a tone Kurenai thought he couldn't be able to muster. Kurenai's head whipped up so fast, she swore her head should snap off. She looked up only to see Kakashi's face close to hers as he pulled down his mask and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. Then as quickly as she had felt it, it was gone.

Kakashi stepped back a few steps and told her, still in that unusual husky tone of his. "I'm not a man of words," he paused then added as an afterthought, "and I'm not as perverted as I seem to be."

Kurenai just smiled as Kakashi reverted back to his old, bored self. "Oh I'm sleepy."

* * *

**AN: I know, OOCness galore but what can I do, I love fluff……I hope I have compensated with this chapter…thanks and please review!**


End file.
